Medabots: The New Generation
by Fredrick Cyberheart
Summary: Twenty years had passed since the World Robattle Tournament, and now a new generation of Medabots and Medafighters have emerged. Benjiro Kashima is one of them and hopes to one day become world champion like Ikki Tenryou, and he may just have a chance when he finds a medal unlike any other and a Medabot that's different from the rest. The question is... Does he have what it takes?
1. Ep1: Ben and the Silver Medal

_**Hey, everyone! This is Fredrick Cyberheart saying welcome one and all to my first story! After spending months of decision making and chatting with all the friends I've made on here, I finally decided what story to write at last! Ironically, I never planned this one at all, but thanks to my friend, ceceebeec, I was introduced to this old show and I was completely hooked! That's right, everyone... We got ourselves a Medabot story here! :D**_

 _ **I watched every episode of the anime and I feel like I've gotten to know the story enough to make something good out of it. This story is set 20 years into the future, after the events of the World Robattle Tournament, so if any of you haven't watched the show, there will be some spoilers here and there. Also, I was so inspired by the way Medabots are and how they work that I'm throwing in some new gen models originally made. I will say that some will be made and added into the story with the help of my friends on here, so I'll be sure to give a thanks to them in the chapters those Medabots appear in. You, readers, can also have a Medabot into the story too! All you gotta do is PM me and we'll discuss it...privately. ;)**_

 _ **But enough of me rambling. Let's get on with the story already! Here it is, everyone...! Medabots returns with an original story taking place further in the 22nd century! Enjoy, or as Mr. Referee would say... ROBATTLE! XD**_

* * *

 _ **Medabots: The New Generation**_

 _ **Episode 1: Ben and the Silver Medal**_

* * *

 _ **~Somewhere Outside of Riverview City, Night Time~  
**_

It was a quiet night in the 22nd century, and out in the country, one could see the bright city lights illuminating. However, this calm night was about to be disturbed as a sound of a car was heard speeding down the mountain road. Inside the car appeared to be a middle aged man with short black hair and wearing a lab coat and glasses, and he looked tense. He was right to be, as a pair of bigger, black cars were seen giving chase from behind, slowly catching up little by little.

The man being pursued sweated out of the tensity and fear on his face as he tried his best to lose his pursuers. However, one of the cars behind him managed to hit his on the back right side, forcing his car to loose balance and began to turn uncontrollably until it flipped and sent shooting ever forward. The man inside screamed in agony as he was tossed around inside the vehicle until it came to a stop when it hit the side of the mountain, leaving the vehicle beaten and knocked upside down.

The other vehicles that were pursuing it slowly came to a stop not far from the wreck site, and as their doors opened, tall men wearing black suits and shades emerged and eyed the wreckage ahead, seeing the man in the lab coat slowly crawl out and into the middle of the road, trying to reach the other side. He was badly wounded, but that didn't seem to stop him, nor did the strange silver case he was holding onto with his other hand. Seeing this, the men slowly neared him, taking out pistols from their inner jacket pockets as the man in the lab coat reached the other side of the road, looking down the mountain road and saw the river far below. He grit his teeth hard from the pain as he turned his head to see the men in suits coming for him, then he looked at his case.

"N-No..." he said as he brought the case closer to him and used his other hand to have his fingerprint scanned on the lock, opening it. "There's no way...I'm gonna let them take this."

Inside the case was a Medabot medal, but there was something different about it compared to the others. It had a silver coating, an image resembling the head of a knight with a sword, and a blue dotted center instead of the normal green ones. The man in the lab coat eyed it for a second before taking it out of the case and gripped it tightly in the palm of his hand, while the men in suits stopped about a yard away from him.

"I believe you have something we want, professor." the man up front stated with a smirk, while the mysterious professor managed to look up at him, despite the pain coursing through his body. "There's nowhere to run, professor. Now hand over that medal."

"Never!" the professor replied angrily. "I'll never let the likes of you take this medal! I'd rather die than watch it fall into your greedy hands!"

When the man up front heard that, his smirk disappeared. "So be it." he said as he and the men behind him readied their pistols to fire down at the professor, who's eyes widen in horror.

But before the men in suits could open fire at the defenseless man, the professor looked back down at the river below, then back at the medal in his hand and had one last idea. Just before the pistols were fired, he used the last of his strength to throw the medal down into the river, then he screamed in agony as he felt the bullets tear through him.

As the professor's scream could be heard throughout the mountain side, the silver medal continued to fall until it landed in the river and was washed away with the current, heading back towards the city it seemed. Back up on the mountain road, the professor laid motionless after taking so many shots and bled all over. Though despite his certain death, he was able to see the shine of the moon reflect of the silver medal down the river, and knowing that it was safe for now, he gave his last smile before fading away and mumbled his last words. "...Be safe... My..."

* * *

 ** _3 DAY LATER..._**

* * *

 _ **~World Robattle Tournament Stadium, Unknown Time~**_

The sound of a roaring crowd could be heard as the final match in the World Robattle Tournament was about to commence. The stands were filled with the largest audience around, all to see the newcomer that has made it all the way to the finals face off against the current reigning champions. On one side of the arena was a tall, dark blue, canine type Medabot of a new design, while on the other side was an old, yellow bettle type Medabot that was known far and wide as Metabee, the Medabot to the current Robattle Champion of the World: Ikki Tenryou.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman...! Boys and girls...! Medafighters young and old...!" shouted the announcer, which made the crowd cheer in excitement. "We're about to witness a heated battle today between the reigning champion Ikki Tenryou and his Medabot, Metabee, and with the newcomer all the way from the USA: Galvin McCoy and his Medabot, Canis!"

Hearing the name of both the Medafighters and Medabots, the crowd's cheer increased as they were about to witness what may just be a great robattle.

"Medabots, ready...?! ROBATTLE!" shouted the referee, signalling that the robattle had begun.

"Sick 'em, Canis!" shouted Galvin into his dark blue Medawatch and Canis did what he was told as he charged straight for Metabee.

 **Information: Canis. A new gen CAN type. Medafighter: Galvin McCoy. Specialty: Claws of Fury.**

"Attack mode, Metabee! Show them what you got!" shouted Ikki into his white Medawatch and Metabee didn't hesitate to charge at Canis.

"You got it, Ikki!" Metabee replied as he and Canis were on a collision course.

 **Information: Metabee. An old model KBT type. Medafighter: Ikki Tenryou. Specialty: Seeker Missiles.**

"Metabee, start with a barrage shooting attack!" Ikki commanded, and without hesitation, Metabee opened fired his shooter toward Canis.

"That's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed the beetle type Medabot as he fired away.

"Canis, evasive maneuver!" Galvin commanded and Canis did exactly what he said as he run faster to avoid the shots and continued coming straight for Metabee until he was right in front of him, catching him by surprise.

"Whoa...!" Metabee said in surprise as he looked up into the green visor-like eyes of the canine type Medabot. "This ain't gonna be as easy as I thought."

"He's fast!" Ikki stated, then started to think. _Kinda reminds me of Sumilidon in a way..._

"All right, Canis...!" Galvin smirked. "Give him the claws!"

"With pleasure, boss!" Canis replied as he brought out three, sharp, black claw-like blades on his arm weapons. "Prepare to taste my Claws of Fury!"

"Metabee, quick...! Go on the defense!" Ikki quickly commanded. "Switch to hand-to-hand combat!"

"Gotcha!" Metabee replied as he wasted no time going on the defense with this close range attacker, throwing a barrage of punches at Canis, matching him blow for blow until he eventually landed a punch on the canine type, sending him sliding back.

"Canis!" Galvin shouted in surprise.

"You got him now, Metabee!" Ikki smirked. "Now hit him with your missiles!"

"I love doing that!" Metabee replied as he fired his Seeker Missiles from his horns. "Missile launch!"

"Canis, protect yourself!" Galvin quickly shouted in panic and Canis did just that as he quickly shielded himself with his arms and took the attack directly.

When the smoke from the impact cleared, Canis is still standing, but both his arms appeared to be badly damaged from the attack as the canine type groaned in pain. "A-Agh...! Is...that all...?!"

"Canis!" shouted Galvin worryingly as Canis's stat bars started to go down on his Medawatch.

"Right arm and left arm sustaining damage. Both arms 65% damage." it stated, but despite the damage, Canis managed to pull himself together and growled fiercely at his opponent, while Metabee looked back towards Ikki.

"He ain't going down that easily." he stated. "What's the plan now, Ikki?"

"What do you think?" Ikki asked back with a smirk. "We keep up the pressure."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Metabee replied as he faced Canis with a determine look in his green eyes. "Besides, we gotta keep our title after all."

"You said it, Metabee! Now let's finish this!" shouted Ikki with determination, which pumped up the crowd as they cheered for him and Metabee, loving the determination they're both given off.

* * *

 ** _~Riverview City Streets, Day Time~_**

However, it looks like the battle between Metabee and Canis was actually a recorded battle that took place in the last World Robattle Tournament as it was currently being watched on television sets being displayed the local television store. A crowd of young Medafighters and their Medabots were seen piling up at the shop's main window and were in awe at the old battle that they were witnessing.

"Wow! Did you see Metabee move?!" asked one of the rookie Medafighters.

"He's so cool! I wanna be a Medafighter just like Ikki!" said another one of the rookie Medafighters, who was completely admiring Ikki's skills.

"And I wanna be a Medabot just as cool as Metabee!" said one of the Medabots, who was admiring the way Metabee was moving in battle.

But among the young Medafighters and their Medabots, an older masculine girl is seen watching the battle as well. She had short dark red hair and sharp, slanted brown eyes. She wore a light brown and red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly and a dark red shirt underneath it. She also wore a necklace with a dog tag hanging from it, blue jeans with a brown belt, and tan-colored boots. She smiled at the group of kids before watching more of the recorded battle, noticing that Metabee was slowly overwhelming Canis with his fast movements and long range shooting.

"Hey...! Check out the American." said one of the young Medafighters, noticing Galvin didn't look too happy about what was happening.

"I don't know why he's still bothering. He doesn't stand a chance against the champs!" stated one of the other rookie Medafighters.

"But you gotta give him and Canis credit for trying so hard out there." said another as they watched Canis keep fighting his hardest against Metabee, but it appeared that the Medabots watching too were more fixated on the old beetle type.

"Oh how I wish I can be like Metabee." said one of the male Medabots, admiring the yellow champion Medabot.

"Yeah...!" said another one of the male Medabots, agreeing with the other, while the strange masculine looking girl stepped a bit closer toward the screen and window, eyeing the old battle closely.

"He isn't going to win." she said with a deep sounding voice. "Canis just doesn't have the experience compared to a bot like Metabee."

But just then, a young male voice was heard from behind the girl. "That may be true, Akira, but that doesn't mean Canis'll back down."

Upon hearing the voice, the masculine looking girl named Akira turned her head and saw a young boy slightly younger than her with short, spiky black hair with teased spikes on the forehead and sides, blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. He wore a yellow shirt underneath a short sleeve light and dark blue mixed hoodie, long black cargo pants, and red, white, black, and slightly yellow mixed sneakers over black socks.

"Benjiro." said Akira with a smirk at the young boy, who only stepped a little closer so he could see the screen better.

"Come on, Akira... You know you can just call me Ben, right?" the boy named Ben asked as he smiled at the old recorded battle.

"I know." Akira replied as she looked back at the old battle too and placed her hands in her pockets. "As to what you just said, don't get your hopes up. I've seen enough robattles to know that Canis really doesn't stand a chance. Shame really... That bot is pretty agile and strong, but lacks speed and stamina."

"That may be true, but you can't go judging a Medabot based on their stats alone." replied Ben, still smiling as he continued to watch Metabee and Canis battle with his eyes filled with admiration. "Like Ikki and Metabee, those two have a strong bond that brought them from the ground up. Now look at them."

For a moment, Ben watched as the old battle was slowly reaching it's climax with Ikki and Metabee on the verge of winning. Just watching them battle and move though was giving Ben thoughts about doing the same thing as them someday. To become a top ranked Medafighter with his own Medabot would be a dream come true to him. _Someday...that'll be me on the big screen. In front of a huge crowd and going for the win...in the World Robattle Tournament!_

As the old battle was about to finish, Akira took a quick look at Ben before closing her eyes and smirked. Then she started to walk off. "If that's how you view it, then be my guest." she said, catching Ben's attention as he turned around to see her leave. "Let me know if you want to chat more on the subject, Ben. When you want to learn how to become a pro, come find me."

When Ben heard that, he was a bit surprised, unsure of what to say next as he watched Akira hop on a red motorbike and put her helmet on. "Until then, later, bro." she said as she revved up the engine and then took off, leaving Ben speechless, while some of the young Medafighters watched as she left too, but they found her to be cool how she rode off the way she did.

"Wow! Did you see that guy?" asked one of the girl Medafighters, mistaking Akira for a boy.

"Yeah...! He was cool! And cute too." said another girl Medafighter.

"Wonder who he was?" asked one of the boy Medafighters.

"Beats me, but that was one cool motorbike he had." stated another boy Medafighter, while Ben on the other hand let out a sad sigh for some reason and walked off, not sticking around to see that Ikki and Metabee were victorious in their battle.

* * *

 _ **~Old Riverview City Bridge, Day Time~**_

Some time after Ben had walked off from the television store, he was seen walking down the old city bridge (The same one from the anime) with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He was still sad about something, and it was about what Akira said to him before she left. He did want to become a professional Medafighter, but there was one problem... He didn't have a Medabot, and if he doesn't have one, he can never become a professional someday.

"It's true that I wanna learn how to robattle like a pro, but... How can I if I don't have my own Medabot yet?" he asked himself as he let out another sad sigh before stopping to gaze out at the river. "It's just not fair. Everyone else I know has a Medabot, but Mom won't let me have one unless I work and save up my money for one. Why can't she just give me an allowance like a normal parent?"

With another sad sigh, Ben leaned against the railing and gazed down at the river. "I mean, I can understand it be worth more to work hard for a Medabot, but still... Why does it have to be so difficult? Especially since all the new gen models are so expensive." he stated, but then grew an annoyed expression. "And now I'm talking to myself again. Just great..."

But just as Ben was about to continue his walk, a sudden glib catches his eyes, causing him to look back at where it came from. "Huh...?" he looked and saw something shining between some of the rocks along the edge of the river. "Hmm...? What's that?"

Grown curious now, Ben quickly ran to the other side of the bridge and headed down to the edge of the river. Once he was there, he bent his knees and took a good look at was shining between the rocks, and when he did, he gasped in shock. "Huh...?! Is that...?!" he exclaimed as he was looking at a medal that was caught between the rocks, but not just any medal, a medal suited for a Medabot. "Could it really be...?!"

Without hesitation, Ben grabbed the medal and took it out of the water and up to his eyes. "But it is...! A medal!" he exclaimed happily, but his happiness quickly disappeared when he noticed that this medal was different from any normal medal, for it was the silver medal that the professor had tossed into the river three days ago, but Ben didn't know that. "Wait a minute... What's this?"

He inspected closely, and it was confirmed to his eye that it had a silver coating in every angle and spot. Not only that, but the symbol on its front, a knight and sword, was something he didn't recognize from any of the normal medals he knew about. "That's...odd. I've never seen this kind of medal before." he stated as he looked even closer at it. "And...silver? What's that about?"

But before Ben could ask himself more questions about the strange medal, storm clouds started to appear overhead, catching his attention. "Huh...?" he said as he looked up as rain started to slowly fall. "Ah nuts...!"

As he felt the rain increase in pouring speed, Ben quickly through his hood over his head to keep the water off him a little and sighed. "Just great..." he complained as he stood up straight, then looked back down at the strange silver medal in his hand and smiled again. "Well at least my luck wasn't so bad today. I did find this, after all."

But known to Ben, someone had watched him from inside a car on the bridge nearby. The person in the driver seat, and had watched Ben scoop up the medal turned out to be none other than Ikki Tenryou, and riding up front with him was his Medabot partner Metabee. The champion Medafighter appeared to have spiky black hair with a short ponytail on it and blues eyes that were slightly darker than Ben's. He wore a dark grey vest jacket over a white dress shirt, and wore black pants and a black belt. Around his left wrist was his white Medawatch.

"No way..." the world champion Medafighter said as his eyes were widen in complete surprise after watching Ben pick up the medal, which was exactly the same as when Ikki found Metabee's medal in the same river almost twenty years ago. "Talk about deja vu."

"De ja who?" asked Metabee as he leaned over to see what his Medafighter was seeing, which was Ben with the medal in his hand, and that came to a surprise to the old beetle type. "Wow... That's what I call ironic."

"No kidding." Ikki replied, flashing back to when he was a kid and had found Metabee's medal, which was almost in the exact same place as Ben was in right now. _Just like back then..._

"Hey, Ikki..." said Metabee as he turned his head towards his friend. "Do you think this kid could be our next challenger someday?"

"I honestly don't know, Metabee." Ikki replied honestly, but then smiled. "But there's only one way to find out for sure."

After picking up the medal from the river, Ben didn't waste anytime hurrying up the hill and quickly ran back to the streets so he could get back home. However, he stopped when he noticed Ikki's car pulling up to him, catching him by surprise. Although, what surprised him more was when Ikki rolled down the window and gave the young boy a smile. "Hey, kid... Need a ride?"

But at that moment, Ben was in complete shock when he saw Ikki's face, for he knew instantly who he was. "I-I-Ikki...Tenryou?!" he gasped, but then Metabee showed himself and gave Ben a friendly wave.

"Don't forget me." he said coolly. "His dashing partner at your service!"

"And M-M-Metabee...?! THE Metabee...?!" Ben gasped again, even more shocked to actually be meeting both world champion and his Medabot, which instantly brought a huge smile to the young boy once he calmed down. "The champ and his Medabot! No way...!"

Of course, Ikki found how Ben was acting to his and Metabee's presence a bit funny as he gave out a small laugh, then stopped when he noticed the rain was pouring down a bit harder. "Hey, kid... If you're done with the whole admiration towards us, need a ride home or something?" he asked with a smile, but his question also came to a shock to Ben.

"S-S-Seriously?! Me ride...with you guys?!" he asked, unsure of what to think right now.

"That's right." said Metabee as he kicked back in his seat wit his eyes closed, trying to be cool. "Of course if you prefer to be soak and catch a cold..."

"N-No...! Not at all!" Ben quickly replied, shaking his head repeatedly, but then grinned. "Just give me a quick second."

After saying that, Ben turned away, confusing Ikki and Metabee as they watched him look up at the rainy sky. "Um, hey... I don't know if you can hear me, but if this is your idea of a great day for me, with the medal, and now this, I just wanna say... Thank you." he mumbled with big happy grin on his face, but Ikki and Metabee overheard his mumbling and had no idea what to make of it.

"Um... You okay there, kid?" asked Ikki, while Metabee crossed his arms.

"I'm getting the strangest feeling that this kid may not be all there." stated the old beetle type. "Are you gonna get in the car or what, kid?"

"Right...! Sorry." Ben apologized as he turned and gave them an embarrassed grin before running over and hopped into the back seat.

Once Ben was inside Ikki's car, the world champion continued heading down the road, now with the young boy in riding in the back.

* * *

 _ **~Riverview City Streets, Day Time (Rainy)~**_

It wasn't long until Ikki was seen driving his car down the city streets, which wasn't too bad since the rain was keeping most people of the road. Inside the vehicle, it was quiet for a moment, but then Metabee poked his head around and set his green eyes on Ben.

"So, kid... Where you heading?" he asked, catching Ben by surprise. "Where do you live?"

"Um... I live south of the city." Ben answered, a bit nervous though as Ikki looked back at him in the mirror.

"South, huh...?" he said. "That's the complete opposite side from where we live. We live in the north side of the city."

"Well, uh... In that case, you can just drop me off somewhere close if it's easier for you guys." Ben suggested, not wanting to cause any problems for the champions, but Ikki just smiled.

"Nah... It's not a problem at all, kid." he said honestly as he looked back at the road. "Besides, we're in no rush to get home."

"Well maybe except for dinner." Metabee stated, turning his head toward Ikki. "Erika did say to be home in time for that."

Upon hearing that, Ikki grew a nervous grin. "Oh I'm sure she'll understand if we're late." he said as his nervous grin turned back into a smile. "So anyway, kid... What's your name?"

"Oh, um... It's...Benjiro Kashima, but everyone likes to call me Ben." Ben answered with a small smile.

"Ben, huh...? Sounds like a good name." Ikki smiled, liking the name, and so did Metabee apparently.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ben." said the old beetle type as he looked back at Ben. "But I gotta ask... What were you doing out there by the river? Besides catching a cold maybe."

"Well I... Uh..." Ben wanted to tell the world champions what he had found between the rocks in the river, but he wasn't sure as he covered his pants pocket with his hand, which Ikki noticed him do in the mirror, making him curious.

"Come on, kid... Spur it out already!" exclaimed Metabee, which made Ben more nervous, but then he smiled, trying to hide it.

"I uh... I saw a quarter in the river and I just had to pick it up was all." he lied, but he made it sound believable in his tone.

"A quarter in the river you say...?" Ikki asked, a bit suspicious about that, knowing exactly what he really saw Ben picked up out of the river earlier.

"Yeah!" Ben answered with a nod. "I'm saving up to buy my own Medabot one day and every little bit helps, right?"

"I see..." Ikki said with a smile returned to his face. "So you don't have a Medabot yet, huh...?"

"Hey...! That kinda sounds like you Ikki before we met." Metabee stated as he looked back at his Medafighter, but hearing this came to a surprise to Ben.

"Really?" he asked, and Ikki nodded in reply.

"Oh yeah... I had to save up my money too if I wanted to get my own Medabot, and when the time came that I really needed one, I bought Metabee." said Ikki, remembering that day when he had to help Erika and her Medabot Brass when some rock and roll playing punks tried to force them to robattle and he had to help them somehow. "Of course, an old KBT type wasn't exactly my first choice, but something happened and I was desperate. So, I took what I could get and I ended up getting Metabee from my old friend Henry."

Hearing the story how Ikki and Metabee came to be, Ben was completely in awe as a smile grew back on his face. "Wow... And then what happened?"

"After that day, me and Ikki didn't really get along at first." Metabee stated when he looked back at Ben, then back at Ikki. "But ever since that day, we slowly bonded as friends. Now we get a long much better."

"Of course, we still have our moments now and then." Ikki stated honestly, sweat dropping a bit with an embarrassed smile, but then it turned into a happy one. "But, hey... It's our thing. Still, back then, he was a real handful."

"Whoa..." Ben replied, finding that despite the champion and his Medabot sometimes quarreling with one another, especially back then, they still made a great team.

"But none of today's Medabots can't compare to my old friend." Ikki stated, which came a to a little bit of a surprise to Ben. "I mean, how can they? Metabee may be old, and I mean a bit older than old, but he'd hate to be beaten by one of those newer Medabots."

"That's why we keep training to this day, so that those younger bots can't beat us!" Metabee exclaimed while making a fist and had a look of pride, but then it changed to anger when he realized what Ikki called him. "Hey wait a minute... Did you call me older than old?!"

"I was just saying, okay?" replied Ikki, hoping to avoid something with his Medabot partner, while Ben grew a smirk.

"Well Metabee may be good, but even an old dog will have their days eventually." he stated.

"Will just see about that!" Metabee replied as he looked forward and gripped his fist harder, a fiery look now in his eyes. "That's why I'm gonna keep training! I gotta a title to defend! And I'll keep at it until the day I die!"

But in his moment of pride, Metabee slammed his fist on the glove compartment, denting it greatly, which surprised him and shocked Ben and Ikki. "Oops." said Metabee, while Ikki gave Metabee a slightly angered expression.

"Smooth move, dim-bot." he said, thought trying to be calm about it. "And this is a brand new car too."

"Sorry." Metabee apologized as he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sometimes I forget my own strength."

Seeing the champion and his Medabot like this, Ben couldn't help but laugh, for he was finding this all to be very funny.

* * *

 _ **~The South Side of the Riverview, Evening Time~**_

It took some time, but eventually Ikki reached the south end of the city, coming across the neighborhood Ben lived in, which actually didn't look too different from his own. The rain appeared to had stopped as the clouds were scattering away to reveal the orange colored sun-setting sky above.

"Well looks like we're here." said Ikki when he noticed they were now in the neighborhood south of the city. "So which house is yours, Ben?"

"Um..." Ben took a moment to look for his house until he pointed towards a one-story house up ahead. "It's that one."

"Not a bad looking house. Metabee approves." said Metabee in third-person, which Ikki couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle as he pulled up to Ben's house.

Once they came to a complete stop, Ben opened his door and let himself out, closing the door behind him, while Metabee rolled down his window and gave a farewell wave to the young boy. "Well... Hope to see you again someday."

"You guys too! And thanks for the ride home." replied Ben with a smile towards Ikki and Metabee.

"It was no problem." Ikki smiled at the young boy. "And good luck with getting your own Medabot. We'll be waiting."

"Yeah!" said Metabee as he made a fist. "When you do, you better be prepared!"

"You bet!" Ben replied with a determined smile, but then it changed into a nervous grin. "But um... Before you guys go... Is it okay if...you guys...uh... Um..."

"You want our autographs?" Ikki asked, somehow he already knew what Ben was gonna ask, most likely since he and Metabee get that question a lot.

"Heheh... Please...?" Ben replied with an embarrassed grin, while Metabee closed his eyes in a happy manor and took out a pen.

"Sure! Anything for a fan!" he said, which made Ben also close his eyes happily.

"Sweet! Thanks!" he thanked.

Then, a moment later, Ben was seen opening the front door to his house and ran inside happily, kicking off his shoes as he did. "Hey, Mom...! You're not gonna believe this!" he shouted in joy, for the back of his hoodie was now autographed by Ikki Tenryou and Metabee.

For a moment, Ikki and Metabee watched as Ben went inside his house until he closed the front door. When he did, Ikki looked back ahead and couldn't help but smile. "That kid... He's an interesting one." he stated, and Metabee couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Yeah... He sure is." he agreed as he turned his head towards his Medafighter. "He kinda reminds me of you in a way. I mean, he doesn't look like you, but there's something about him that's so similar to you when you were his age."

"Yeah... I agree with you on that, pal." Ikki replied as he put the car in drive and stated making his way out of the neighborhood.

As he slowly made his way out, when he came up to a stop sign, he took out his cell phone and pressed a button, calling someone on speed dial that had the name "Erika Tenryou" on the screen and he put it on speaker. It wasn't long until a female's voice was heard on the other line. "Hello...? Is that you Ikki sweetheart?" she asked, making Ikki smile. "Where are you and Metabee? Brass and I've been waiting for you guys."

"Yeah, sorry, but we kinda had a bit of a delay. We're on our way now though." Ikki replied. "But Erika, you're not gonna believe what me and Metabee came across today."

"You're gonna find this pretty interesting, Erika." Metabee stated, speaking into the phone too.

"Well the, I'm listening." replied Erika as Ikki began explaining about how he and Metabee came across Ben at the river near the old bridge while continuing their drive back home.

* * *

 _ **~Kashima Residence, Night Time~**_

Later, that night, Ben was seen in his room, trying to look up any information he can about the strange silver medal he found, which he had placed next this keyboard. His room appeared quite clean and organized for a boy's room, and had multiple wallpapers around that had different kinds of Medabots on them. The most dominant one of them all was the one with Ikki Tenryou and his Medabot, Metabee, just above where Ben's bed was.

"Oh come on... Come on..." he said as his eyes were fixated on his computer screen, but then he let out a sigh of disbelief. "Still nothing. That can't be."

Tired of searching the web, he leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling. "I searched everywhere on the web, but I can't find a dang thing about a silver medal." he stated before leaning back to pick up the silver medal, then leaned back again and gazed at it when he held it up high, inspecting it. "Maybe...it's one of a kind? Or maybe some kind of reject medal? That be a bummer if that were true."

He took a long moment to think about every possible answer to his questions, but eventually he smiled and shrugged. "Oh well... Maybe I'll find out for sure once I inset this thing in my Medabot one day." he said as he got up and walked over to his nightstand, placing the medal right next to his digital alarm clock.

Then, with a loud yawn, Ben jumped into his bed and lied down on his back, gazing up at the ceiling again for a moment before turning his head back at the silver medal. "Hmm... Wonder if Hiro might know something about that medal. He knows a lot about Medabots and medals." he stated, but then he turned his head back up at his ceiling and smiled. "I'll ask him tomorrow after school. Hopefully he'll know something."

With that said, Ben got up to turn off the lights around his room. "And I've been talking to myself again. Just great..." he said before getting back into bed once he changed into his pajamas, pulling the covers over him and took one last look at the silver medal before turning away from it and drifted off to sleep. "Well, nighty-night..."

But just as Ben went to sleep, the moon shined down through his window and onto the medal, letting it shimmer for the rest of the night, just like when it was thrown into the river by the mysterious, but now deceased professor.

 **"What's the secret to this mysterious silver medal? And will Ben ever get a Medabot of his own so he can talk to someone other than himself?"**

 **"Find out next time on Medabots!"**

 **-In a previous robattle, Ikki's Metabee of Team Japan battled Galvin's Canis from Team U.S.A. and emerged victorious-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **And that marks the end of the first chapter of Medabots: The New Generation! What did you readers and fellow authors think? Please do R &R. I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter, but if you're just gonna give me harsh criticism or something, then don't even bother. I'm not a professional, okay? Not to mention I've never done a Medabots story before, so cut me some slack, okay?! X(**_

 _ **Anyway, I wanna explain a few things before I go. First off, this story is actually based off an RP I'm doing with some friends of mine, only I'm tuning and modifying it to fit with the story idea I have in mind. Of course, the RP itself is far from finished, so even I don't know how this'll all play out! Second, I cannot guarantee when I'll be posting new chapters, so just bare with me if you really want to know what happens next, okay? Lastly, yes... I do ship Ikki with Erika. I mean, come on... They just seem to go well together. Don't you all agree? X)  
**_

 _ **That's pretty much it. I wanted to keep it short and simple, so hope I didn't bore you guys. Now if you'll excuse, I got some robattling to do myself. Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Get it? Lol! :D**_

 _ **"A special thanks to my friend cecebeec for not only helping me out with Ikki Tenryou's older appearance, but also for getting me into Medabots in the first place. It's thanks to her I was able to eventually come up with this story. Thank you so much, cecebeec!"**_


	2. Ep2: Secrets and Suspicions

_**What's up, everyone?! Fredrick Cyberheart here saying welcome to the second chapter of my Medabots story! If you all liked the first one, then you'll enjoy this one just as much. I do like to apologize for not having much action in the last one, but I can assure that there will be some in this one. Wouldn't be much of a Medabots story without any of that, am I right? ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, to answer pokemonking0924's review, and possible the questions everyone else had been wondering, the season with the Kilobots isn't apart of this story. I haven't watched season with them yet, but from what I've heard, it wasn't the best, so to avoid the subject later in the future, I decided to leave that season out of this one. Everything you're reading here takes place mostly after the 52nd episode of the anime. And also, Ikki and Metabee do have all the Medaparts they won throughout the years in their submission matches, just so you know. X)**_

 _ **Now that I've got all that said and out of the way, let's get on with the second chapter! What will happen next? Will Ben be getting his own Medabot? And who else will be apart of this story? Find out now on Medabots: The New Generation! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Medabots: The New Generation**_

 _ **Episode 2: Secrets and Suspicions  
**_

* * *

 _ **~Riverview Junior High, Day Time~  
**_

The next day, at Ben's school (The same one from the anime), it was almost time for recess to start with the half-hour lunch period being almost up. However, in Ben's classroom, he was seen sitting at his desk with his eyes closed and arms crossed, feeling proud of himself, while his fellow classmates, mainly the boys, were surprised to hear that he had met Ikki Tenryou and Metabee, the world champions, yesterday.

"What...?! No way...!" one of them said when he heard.

"Seriously...?! You met Ikki and Metabee yesterday?!" another one asked when he also heard, while Ben nodded in reply.

"Sure did..." he smirked before opening his eyes at everyone. "I even got their autographs on the back of my jacket to prove it. Check it..."

Using his right hand, he pointed with his thumb to his back, and doing as he said, everyone looked and were shocked when they saw Ikki and Metabee's signatures on Ben's jacket. "No way!" they all exclaimed, unable to believe it, but the prove was right there.

But just then, someone came walking into the class room and smirked. "Well it sure sounds like you had fun." said a female voice, making Ben and everyone else turn their heads toward her, for they knew the voice.

Coming towards them was a girl about the same age as Ben and the others, but her appearance made the boys, other than Ben, fawn at her beauty. She had sharp purple eyes and long, wavy light purple hair with thick bangs. She wore a stylish lilac trench coat held shut with a lavender ribbon over a purple top, a short gray pencil skirt, and around her neck was a cute little bell collar. She also had a purple Medawatch around her left wrist, meaning she was a Medafighter too like everyone else in the room, except for Ben.

"M-Miss Yukari!" exclaimed one of the boys as the girl called Yukari stopped in front of them and Ben. "Wow...! What an honor...!"

"The best female Medafighter in the school!" stated one of the other boys, then blushed. "Not to mention the prettiest too."

"Aww... You guys are so flattering." she replied with her eyes closed and smiled, then reopened them towards Ben. "So, Ben... Is it true what I've heard? You met the world champion and his Medabot yesterday?"

At first, Ben grinned nervously, taken by surprise by Yukari's sudden appearance in the classroom, especially since she wasn't in it. "Y-Yeah..." he replied though before showing off the back of his jacket to her. "I even got their autographs to prove it."

"Really...? Wow..." she said as she examined Ben's jacket closely, then smiled back at him. "Where did you meet them?"

"Oh by the old bridge." he began to explain with a smile. "It started to rain and they were just driving by. They even offered me a ride home."

When everyone else heard that though, they all took their eyes off Yukari and on to Ben instead, shocked. "SERIOUSLY...?!"

"Oh really...?" said Yukari as she suddenly sat on Ben's desk, surprising him, but surprised him more when she turned her head and leaned towards him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "And what exactly were you doing by the bridge? Hmm...?"

"Uh... N-Nothing really..." Ben grinned nervously, trying to lie. "I was just...walking home like I always do. Heheh..."

"Is that so?" she asked back with an amused smirk as she showed off the silver medal Ben had found yesterday at him, surprising him. "Then what do you call this? Hmm...?"

"Gah...!" Ben gasped as he quickly took a look his pocket and noticed that the silver medal, that was suppose to be there, really was gone. "What the...?!"

"Whoa...!" said one of the boys. "How did she do that?"

"I don't know, but that was so cool!" said another one of the boys, finding what Yukari did very admiring.

Ben on the other hand just couldn't understand how Yukari was able to snatch the medal out of his pocket. She was nowhere near him, and somehow she managed to get her fingers on it. "H-How did you do that, Yukari?!"

Seeing how surprised Ben was, Yukari let out a slight giggle with her eyes closed while flipping the medal into the air like a coin. "A professional like me never reveals her secrets." she snickered as she opened her eyes and caught the medal, then held it up, eyeing it closely. "This is some medal you have, but what's with the silver coating? That's strange."

"That is strange." said one of the boys as they all gathered around to look at Ben's medal too.

"I've never seen a medal that's silver before." another one of them stated, while Yukari looked back at Ben.

"But if you have a medal, does that mean you have a Medabot for it?" she asked, but Ben sighed and dropped his head on his desk in shame.

"No... I still don't have one yet." he answered honestly, but then suddenly swiped the medal from Yukari's hand in a flash, now slightly annoyed. "And quit messing with that! You'll get it dirty and I just cleaned it last night!"

"Fine... It only peaked my interest for a minute anyway." she replied with a bored expression, but then leaned closer till she was almost in Ben's face, smirking, while Ben was feeling slightly uncomfortable and nervous. "But do show me more when you actually get a bot for it. I'll be waiting."

After she said that, she turned and got off of Ben's desk, then slowly made her way out of the room with her head up high for some reason. "Now if you'll excuse, I got something else to do once recess starts." she smirked as she exited the classroom and walked down the hall, leaving the other boys to sigh in admiration, but also in sadness.

"Man... How come Yukari only talks to Ben and not the rest of us?" one of them asked.

"What's so special about him?" another one asked. "He doesn't even have a Medabot."

At that moment, all the boys turned their heads back on Ben, giving him nothing but angry glares, surprising him. "Uh... G-Guys...?" he said nervously while sweat dropping, but just then, the school bell went off, signaling that recess had begun, and once it was, everyone else in the school was seen running down the halls, excited about something.

"It's time! Hurry up!" one of the boys running down the hall exclaimed.

"The robattle between Yukari and Megumi is about to start!" another one of them exclaimed, catching all the boys in Ben's classroom, mainly when they heard Yukari's name.

"Miss Yukari's gonna robattle?!" they all asked in unison, forgetting about Ben as they dashed out of the room all of a sudden, leaving him more surprised, and also confused.

"Yeesh..." he said as he sweat dropped again while getting out of his seat. "When it comes to Yukari, it's one thing, but combining her and robattling, it's another."

With that said, Ben also made his way out of the classroom and ran down the hall, not wanting to miss the robattle either.

* * *

Outside, every student in the school had gathered to witness the robattle that was about to take place. They were all full of excitement and cheer as Yukari stood out with her arms crossed and smirked at her opponent, who appeared to be another female student that went by the name Megumi.

She had long, smooth pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow vest over it, shorts that match the color of her vest, with black socks and yellow sneakers. She also wore a green choker and a lightning bolt necklace, as well as yellow wristbands and a yellow Medawatch on her left wrist.

"Yukari Sendo, I challenge you for the position as the most popular girl in school!" she challenged Yukari as she glared and pointed towards her, then at herself. "When I beat you in this battle, then I'll become the top student here!"

Yukari just smiled and chuckled, eyeing Megumi like a predator to a prey. "How childish... Either way, I accept your little challenge." she replied, while Ben was seen coming out of the school and ran into the crowd, forcing his way through until he was able to get a good view of the battle that was about to happen.

"Yukari." he said when he saw Yukari, seeing her acting cool and looked ready for battle.

"Go for it, Yukari!" one of the boys in the crowd shouted, cheering Yukari on.

"You're the best one here, Yukari!" another boy shouted, also cheering for the purple hair girl.

But among the crowd of students, there were three boys that stood out and apparently more interested in seeing this robattle than the girls. The one up front had dark brown, spiky all over the place hair and cool style shades over his eyes, though underneath they were brown. He had fairly tanned skin and wore a white shirt underneath an unzipped black short-sleeved jacket, dark blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He also had a black Medawatch on his left wrist and smirked as if he was a big shot or something.

"Okay then... Let me introduce my partner." said Yukari as she snapped her fingers, and when she did, something jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of her. "Stage ready, MecaNeko!"

What appeared before everyone, called MecaNeko, was a Medabot. It appeared to be a female cat type in purple colors and with magenta optics. She had a long tail, wore a bell around her neck, and had sharp silver claws. Her ears sort of resembled speakers on the inside.

 **Information: MecaNeko. A new gen CAT type. Medafighter: Yukari Sendo. Specialty: Claws/High Speed  
**

When MecaNeko appeared, she gave a little twirl and winked at the crowd, trying to give off a cutesy kitten look, making the students cheer. Megumi on the other hand didn't seem very impress, while Ben was still surprised by how MecaNeko appeared before everyone, unaware that a slightly taller figure was standing next to him.

"So she's using a cat based Medabot. I should've guessed." said a familiar female voice that caught Ben's attention as he turned his head and saw Akira standing next to him with her arms crossed and smirked. "A speedy kind, and not bad on strength either."

"Akira...?!" Ben gasped in surprise when he saw the masculine looking girl and pointed at her. "W-Where did you come from all of a sudden?!"

"I heard there was a robattle going on over here and I was close by." she explained with a smile at Ben. "I just had to come rush over and see."

"You may have a nice looking Medabot, but I'll show you something better!" exclaimed Megumi at Yukari as she pressed on her Medawatch's screen. "Transport Medabot! Come forth, Sparkplug!"

In a flash from the small beam of yellow light coming from her Medawatch, a Medabot appeared in front of everyone. It had a yellow body and yellow optics with white lightning bolts running down the side of its body, and it wasn't long until it was activated once Megumi inserted its medal into its back. Once it was activated, sparks of electricity emitted from its head piece.

 **Information: Sparkplug. A new gen ELC type. Medafighter: Megumi Imari. Specialty: Circuit Breaker.**

"An electric type!" exclaimed Akira when she realized what kind of Medabot Megumi was using. "They're used for more close combat and long distant attacks!"

"I've heard about those. Another new gen model." Ben stated as he crossed his arms, smiling. "Still, when it comes to MecaNeko's speed, Yukari and her have the better chance of winning here."

"I hope you're ready, Yukari! You're going down!" shouted Megumi determinedly, while Sparkplug readied himself for battle.

"We'll see about that. Bring it on, Megumi!" Yukari shouted back confidently, while MecaNeko also readied herself for battle.

"Then it's agreed!" shouted a male voice, catching everyone's attention as they looked up towards where the voice came from and they saw a man standing along the edge of the school rooftop.

He appeared to be an old man with gray hair, a mustache, and a thin face. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt, a red bow tie, and black pants with black shoes. This man was known far and wide throughout the city as Mr. Referee. Though his name was odd, and he somehow appears out of nowhere practically all the time when it comes to any robattle, he was deeply respected as all the student cheered when they saw him.

Then, without hesitation, Mr. Referee jumped down from the rooftop and somehow landed safely and perfectly between the two female Medafighter and their Medabots, raising his right arm up after doing so. "As an official referee, I, Mr. Referee, declare this to be a submission battle!" he declared. "You know the rules, but I'll repeat them anyway! The first side's Medabot to cease function loses! The winner may then take one Medapart from the defeated opponent's Medabot for keeps!"

With that said, and with both Megumi, Yukari, their Medabots, and everyone else ready, Mr. Referee had just one thing left to say. "Medabots, ready...?! ROBATTLE!" he shouted as he waved his arm down dramatically, officially beginning the battle and everyone cheered because of it.

"MecaNeko, go!" Yukari commanded into her Medawatch, making MecaNeko do as she was told as the cat type suddenly leaped quickly in all directions, creating mirage images in hopes to fool Sparkplug.

"Don't just stand there, Sparkplug! Hit her with your electro arms!" shouted Megumi into her Medawatch, and doing as he was told, Sparkplug started rotating his arms to generate electricity around them.

"Yes, Megumi!" Sparkplug replied as went straight on at mirage images of MecaNeko. "Time to shock this cat!"

Once he was near the mirages, Sparkplug began throwing a series of punches at them, taking them down one at a time, trying to find the real MecaNeko. However, as he was doing so, Yukari grinned. "Attack..." she said as MecaNeko appeared behind Sparkplug and meowed as she speed forward and started slicing away at the electric type, damaging him little by little.

"Sparkplug!" shouted Megumi worryingly.

"Warning. Damage level increasing rapidly." said Megumi's Medawatch as it showed Sparkplug's bars decreasing little by little. "5%... 10%... 15%..."

"Whoa...! So fast...!" gasped Ben, finding MecaNeko's speed incredible, while Akira just nodded and smiled.

"MecaNeko is incredibly swift." she explained. "It's the cat in her. What else?"

 _I knew MecaNeko was fast, but this is unbelievable to see in person._ Ben thought, knowing well that MecaNeko was already fast, but never has he seen it until now. _Yukari must have really trained her well. Just look at her go._

"Don't give up, Sparkplug! Give that cat the juice!" shouted Megumi as Sparkplug began releasing electricity all around him.

"Yes, Megumi!" the electric type Medabot replied as he charged up, surprising MecaNeko when she got close again. "Hope you like my Circuit Breaker!"

Because she got too close, MecaNeko was hit with a strong shock, causing her to yell in pain like a cat until she fell over. Steam from the attack came out of her, causing everyone to gasp, while Yukari, with bangs over her face, making it darker, kept a serious expression. "MecaNeko, get up and use your tail." she commanded, which MecaNeko did as she immediately got up, surprising Sparkplug as she wrapped her long tail around his neck, surprising him more, along with Megumi as well.

"Sparkplug!" Megumi gasped as she watched Sparkplug struggle to get loose from grip of MecaNeko's tail.

"Whoa...!" Ben said in surprise. "I didn't think MecaNeko could do that!"

"There's a lot things a Medafighter and their Medabots can do that no one knows about until they see it." Akira explained with her eyes closed, making Ben more fascinated.

"All right, MecaNeko... End this!" shouted Yukari as MecaNeko again did as she was told and tossed Sparkplug high in the air, then jumped up and gave an uppercut with her sharp claw-like hands, causing the electric type to shout in agony.

"Sparkplug!" Megumi gasped again, more so then the other times during the robattle as she watched Sparkplug fall to the ground in front of her on his front, DE-activating as his medal came ejecting out of his back and fell to the ground, while MecaNeko landed gracefully back on her feet.

"Function ceased!" shouted Mr. Referee as he waved an arm towards Yukari and MecaNeko. "And the winner is... MecaNeko!"

Once Yukari and MecaNeko had been declared the winners, everyone cheered for their victory as Yukari flipped her hair and smirked. "Was there every any doubt" she asked, while Megumi re-inserted Sparkplug's medal and helped him up, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"You did your best, Sparkplug." she said to her beaten Medabot, who only felt bad for loosing as Megumi then looked towards Yukari. "That was a good match, Yukari. And I know the rules. You can take one of Sparkplug's Medaparts."

"No need. "Yukari replied with a smile at the pink haired Medafighter. "I only wanted to battle. I can care less about winning parts."

At first, Megumi was surprised to hear that, but then she bowed her head in thanks, and so did Sparkplug. "Thank you, and I hope to battle you for your title again soon." she thanked as she lifted her head back up and walked off with Sparkplug.

After watching her defeated opponent and her Medabot leave, Yukari then turned her head towards Ben, but gasped in surprise when she saw Akira. "Akira!" she exclaimed as she then rushed over to the masculine looking girl and gave her a hug. "Long time no see cousin!"

When Ben heard that, he was surprised, while Akira let out a slight happy laugh and hugged her younger cousin back. "Same to you, little cousin." she said before they looked into each others eyes. "You did great out there by the way, but a bit more brutal than usual."

"What can I say...? I was in the Meda-Zone." Yukari stated, making her and Akira laugh, but Ben was still surprised to hear that they were cousins.

"Wait a second here...! You two are related?!" asked Ben, catching the two girl's attention as they turned their smiles toward him.

"What did you expect?" Akira shrugged her shoulders. "I've telling you my cousin is a good Medafighter for awhile now. And as to how we're related, Yukari's from my mother's side."

"And this is the boy I've been telling you about in our online chats. Benjiro Kashima." said Yukari with a coyly smile towards Ben. "He's so...interesting. But he doesn't have a Medabot."

"But I will sooner or later!" Ben exclaimed, but then looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "You know... Once I've saved up enough money for one."

"Well if it's money that's the issue, I can help you out with that, you know?" said Yukari as she smirked and gave a wink at Ben. "All you gotta do is ask."

"I don't want a loan, Yukari." Ben replied, looking serious now. "I'd rather work for my money. I may not get an allowance like everyone else, but my Mom always said that the best things you get in life are the ones you work hard for. Sure it's taking me awhile, but at least I'll know I've worked hard and earned my Medabot. That way there's sentimental value in it, right?"

"Can't argue with that way of thinking." Akira replied, smiling in understanding at how Ben was approaching when it comes to money, then turned here eyes back on her little cousin. "But perhaps there's a faster way for him to earn money. Don't you think, cousin?"

At that moment, Yukari put a finger under his chin and thought about it. Then, she snapped her fingers and smiled when an idea popped into her head. "I know!" she exclaimed before running up a little towards Ben, surprising him a little. "Ben, you come work for me at my place. You can help clean up, and I know how much you like keeping things clean. You can earn money faster that way, don't you think so?"

"Well... Uh..." he started to sweatdrop and grew nervous, unsure what to say. "I...guess that would be okay, but I don't know, Yukari..."

Just then, a small clapping sound of hands was heard, catching Ben, Yukari, and Akira's attention as they looked to see the same boy in the black jacket with a smirk on his face coming towards them with his two friends following behind him. "That was some battle, Kari..." he said as he and his friends stopped a yard away from the others. "Too bad I didn't see any of that in our battle in the city championship finals last year."

"Kaz!" gasped Ben when he realized who it was that was talking to them, while Yukari just rolled her eyes.

"What can I say...? I got bored during our match and I lost interest." she stated, surprising the boy called Kaz. "I mean, you were okay for awhile, but you've gotten so dull and arrogant that you just weren't my time battling anymore."

"Say what?!" Kaz replied with angry tick on his face and his teeth grit in anger, but then he quickly calmed down and smirked. "Oh no... I'm not falling for that. Act all high and mighty now, but it's only a matter of time until me and Bullverizer stomp you and your little kitty Medabot in a real battle."

"In your dreams, Kaz!" Ben glared, catching Kaz's attention. "MecaNeko can literally run circles around your that heavyweight bot of yours!"

"Maybe, but her attacks would be so weak that she wouldn't make a dent." replied Kaz as he crossed his arms. "Face it... Me and Bullverizer can't be beaten."

"Whatever..." Yukari replied with a bored expression as she walked and grabbed Ben by his arm, surprising him as she drags him back to the school. "Let's get back to class, Ben. Then after school I'll show you my house and how you're going to work for me!"

"H-Hey...! Wait a sec...!" Ben exclaimed, but was unable to get free from Yukari's grip, while MecaNeko went off into the bushes for her cat nap, and Akira just walked out of the school and got on her motorbike and put her helmet on.

"He is interesting, that's for sure." she said to herself as she revved up the engine and drove off, leaving Kaz and his friends alone, surprised that they all just went and left them.

"Are you kidding me...?" he asked as he then grew an angered expression, then walked off back into the school with his friends with a huff. "Fine...! Who needs those losers anyway."

* * *

 _ **~The Sendo Mansion, Day Time~**_

Sometime later, once school had ended, in the upper class of living was Yukari's home, known as the Sendo Family Mansion. Like all the mansion in this more rich side of town, it was tall and wide, and had plenty of outer spaces around the main house with a fountain, a garden, and other things depending on the owner's style of living.

However, the real focus was inside the mansion as Ben was seen organizing some books in the mansion library room, while Yukari was sitting on one of her comfy chairs, reading a book, but looked up to check on Ben. "Now Ben-chan... I want all those books in order by color, please." she said with a smile. "And if I see one book out of order, you'll have to start over, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah... I got it." Ben replied, a bit annoyed though as he did his best to keep all the books in color order for Yukari, all while being watched by MecaNeko, who was seen eyeing Ben from a top of one of the book shelves.

But when Ben noticed in the corner of his eye that Yukari was looking at her book again, he took a moment to himself and took out the silver medal from his pocket, gazing at it closely, still curious about it. _Hmm... No matter how many times I think on it, I just don't understand a thing about this medal._ he thought. _I spent all night last night trying to find out more about it, but I found nothing. What kind of medal is silver anyway? What's that all about?_

But as Ben was in deep thought about the strange silver medal, he forgotten all about MecaNeko as the cat type suddenly meowed and jumped off the shelve, landing on his his and knocking him over. "Whoa...!" he exclaimed in surprise as he fell to the floor and MecaNeko jumping off him before he did so, while the silver medal rolled on the floor and stopped near Yukari's feet.

"Great job, MecaNeko. I'll take that." she said as she picked up the medal and placed it on the table next to her. "Now you'll have no more distractions."

"Ow..." said Ben in a little bit of pain as he pushed himself up on his knees and gave an annoyed look towards Yukari. "Fine... Just don't go messing with it, okay? That's my medal."

"Don't worry." Yukari replied with a smile. "I'd never mess with a future Medafighter's medal. That'd be wrong of me to do so."

"Thanks." thanked Ben as he got back up on his feet and dusted himself off, but was surprised when he was handed a feather duster by Yukari. "Huh...?"

"As long as you keep working, I promise not to touch it." she said with a cutesy smile and her eyes closed. "Now please don't bore me."

"Okay..." Ben sighed as he took the feather duster from her and resumed working, dusting off some of the books and stuff around the library, all while Yukari went back to her chair and continued reading her book, but Ben just had to ask her something out of curiosity. "Say, Yukari... Have you ever seen a medal like that before?"

"Not really, but it does look interesting." she answered as she turned a page in her book. "I mean, you don't see medals like those anywhere. I don't even see any like that in my cousin's workshop whenever I go visit her."

"Interesting..." replied Ben as he dusted off a lamp. "Well, once I'm done here, I plan to head over to Hiro's shop and ask if he knows anything about it. That and I wanted to check out the prices on those cool new gen models he's always selling."

When Yukari heard that though, she couldn't help but look up from her book again and raised an eyebrow. "You mean that secondhand hovel?" she asked, finding the mention of Hiro's store unpleasant. "Why shop there? There's probably better places to buy a Medabot than some street store like that."

"What can I say...? He's a good friend of mine and he always gives me good deals on stuff." Ben replied as he put the feather duster down once he was done with it, then smiled back at Yukari. "Besides, I kinda made him a promise that I'd buy my own Medabot from his store, and I'd hate to break that promise."

"I see..." Yukari replied, finding Ben keeping a promise admirable, but also annoyed by it for some reason. _Well there goes my chances on impressing him!_ Fine, but you have to show me this shop. I wanna see what makes it so special.

"Oh I'll show you what makes it so special all right." Ben chuckled and gave Yukari a happy grin, a little excited to show off Hiro's store, one of those ordinary sounding store, to a rich girl like her.

* * *

 _ **~The MedaStar Shop, Day Time~**_

Not long after finishing up some work around Yukari's family mansion, he took her and MecaNeko all the way to Hiro's shop in the city. When the front automatic doors open for them, they gazed upon its insides for a moment. The store appeared to be very clean, well organized, and much bigger than it looked on the outside. There were stacks of Medaparts and new gen model Medabots on display, and there were even other things to buy like food, drinks, and sweets that gas stations would sell and other small stuff like accessories for both humans and Medabots alike.

"Heheheh... Well, this is it!" Ben exclaimed excitingly as he went inside the store and gave a smile back towards Yukari. "Welcome to the MedaStar shop! What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

"To be honest... It looks like any other store in this city." she answered honestly as she and MecaNeko stepped inside too, looking around, while Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I mean it's nice and all, but I thought it be a little more interesting."

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Ben as he dropped his head in disbelief. "Why must you always be so hard to impress, Yukari?"

"What can I say...? I'm a girl with high taste and expectations." Yukari replied as she and MecaNeko looked back at Ben. "Must you ask such trivial questions?"

"She makes a point there, Ben." said an older sounding male voice, catching Ben and Yukari's attention as they turned their heads, along with MecaNeko, and saw a tall young man with medium length dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and wearing the standard what Medabot shop uniform (Like the one Henry wore) and long light blue jeans and white and red shoes smiling towards them. "Welcome back."

"Hey...! Hiro...!" exclaimed Ben happily as he ran up to the older male and gave a fist bump at him, which he returned. "How's it hanging?"

"Oh you know... Same old same old around here." the young man known as Hiro replied before looking towards Yukari. "And I see you brought a friend with you today. Welcome."

"Hello, sir." Yukari greeted as she bowed politely. "I am Yukari Sendo. Ben-chan told me all about you store. Please do not bore me."

"Um... Okay...?" Hiro replied with a grin and sweat-dropped, then whispered to Ben. "Some friend you got there."

"Don't get me started." Ben whispered back, while Hiro gave a normal smile back at Yukari.

"Well believe me, little lady... You won't be bored in a place like the MedaStore shop." he stated as he waved an arm dramatically to show off his entire store to Yukari. "It's filled with some of the newest new gen model Medabots today. All produced by the N-GEN Corporation."

Just when Hiro said that, Ben didn't hesitate to take a look around the Medabot section, browsing and checking out the prices. "Man those guys know how to make some cool models, and better every time too." he stated with a smile, but it disappeared when he checked out the prices closely. "Still... None of these are within my price range!"

"Heh... Still working for one, huh, Ben...?" asked Hiro as he crossed his arms and smiled towards the young boy, while Yukari also crossed her arms and stood next to the young shop employee.

"He is, by working for me, sir." she said, making Hiro turn his sight down toward her. "I have enlisted him to help me with some small tasks around my family's manor while the butler is away. He keeps things interesting."

"Oh really...?" Hiro smirked when he heard all that. "But why Ben though? I mean I know he's trying to save up money and all, but why him? You know Medabots can help out with little housework, right? There are some out there made specifically for that sort of thing."

"True, but I can never make a Medabot do something so simple like housework." Yukari replied, closing her eyes and smirked. "Besides, MecaNeko prefers the thrill of battle and she's too high maintained to do simple housework anyway."

But when Hiro heard that, he took a look behind him and noticed MecaNeko was playing around with the store bell like a cat would, batting it around and everything. "Really...?" he asked back as he closed his eyes, finding this a bit amusing. "And yet she's maintained enough to be simple cat sometimes it seems."

Just then, Ben came walking back towards them with a loud sigh of disbelief after he finished browsing around. "Still nothing comes close enough!" he exclaimed as Hiro reopened his eyes and turned them toward Ben. "This sucks!"

"Oh well, Ben." he replied to the young boy. "Just working and you'll eventually saved enough money to buy one someday."

"Yeah... I know..." Ben replied with another sad sigh, but then realized the real reason why he came to Hiro's shop and took out the silver medal from his pocket to show him. "Oh yeah...! Hiro, I wanted to ask you something. Do you happen to know anything about a medal like this?"

But when Hiro took a look at the silver medal in Ben's hand, his eyes widen in surprise as he suddenly swiped it out of the young boy's hand. "Huh...?! Let me see that!"

"H-Hey...!" Ben exclaimed, taken by surprise, along with Yukari as Hiro held the medal up high and gazed with his widen eyes, almost as if he was in shock though to be looking at it.

 _This... This medal... It...can't be. The color... And the symbol of this knight and sword... There's no mistaking it..._ he thought as mind flashed back to a point in his life when he was gazing at the same silver medal before, but not only that, but it was being shown to him by the same professor that tossed it into the river the other night. _This medal... It's...the professor's! But how did Ben come to have it? Unless... The professor...is..._

But before Hiro could finish his train of thought, Yukari jumped up and managed to snatch the medal out of his hand, surprising him as she landed back on the floor and gave it back to Ben, surprising him a little. "Ben, put it away." she ordered seriously while giving a glare towards Hiro. "I think we ought to take our leave now."

"Huh...?! But...why?" asked Ben, still surprised and confused as to why Yukari was acting this way, while Hiro held a hand out at the two of them.

"W-Wait...! Please...!" he plead before setting his eyes toward Ben. "Ben, I'm sorry, but where did you get that medal?

"Um... I just found it in the river yesterday." Ben answered, a little confused why Hiro asked. "Why do you ask? Is there something you know about it?"

"Uh... No. Not really." Hiro replied as a smile grew back on his face. "No special reason. I've just never seen a medal like that before."

"Really...?" Ben blinked, surprised that someone like Hiro doesn't know anything about the silver medal, but didn't understand why he acted so shock when he saw it, which didn't go unnoticed to Yukari.

"You're lying." she said with a glare towards the young shop employee. "I can see it your facial expression easily."

When Hiro heard that, he sweat-dropped again and gave a slight uncomfortable smile. "Wow... Someone's a real judge of character." he stated, while Ben gave an annoyed look towards the purple haired girl.

"Would you cut it out, Yukari!" he exclaimed. "You've been nothing but judgmental ever since we got here. Could you just stop for a one moment, please?"

But Yukari didn't say a word except narrow her eyes at Hiro, then looked away, while Hiro crossed his arms and gave a more serious look toward Ben. "Still, that's some medal you have there, Ben. I'd suggest keeping it safe." he said, slightly surprising Ben. "You never know who'd want to get their hands on a medal with a silver coating. It's unheard of, you know? Some would think it's very valuable."

At that moment, Ben realized that Hiro might be right. No one has ever seen a silver colored medal before, so it would be most likely that anyone would try to take it from him. He knew there were others out there who would do such a thing, but now that he had something that appears valuable, he knew he'd be a target if they were to find out about it. He took a moment and looked down at the medal in his hand, then looked back up at Hiro and nodded.

"Like I'd let anyone take this from me. I found it fair and square after all." he smiled, but then dropped his head in shame. "But now I just need a Medabot for it. That'd make things a lot easier."

"You will someday, Ben." Hiro replied with a smile. "Just keep at it. In fact, why not come back here tomorrow. I'm...getting a new shipment of new gen model Medabots and I think there might be one or two of them that're withing your price range."

When Ben heard that, he immediately lifted his head back up, looking cheerful again. "Seriously...?! That'd be awesome!" he exclaimed, grinning happily and tried to contain himself. "That would be great! I'll definitely be back here tomorrow after school!"

"Great!" Hiro replied with his eyes closed happily. "I'll be waiting for you.

However, despite what Hiro saying about not know anything about the silver medal, Yukari couldn't shake off this feeling that he knew something he wasn't telling her and Ben as she watched them intently. _I don't know... He says he doesn't know anything, but I saw how his face flashed with recognition._ she thought as she narrowed her eyes again. _He knows something._

But while Ben was too busy being excited over the chance of getting a Medabot he could afford tomorrow, Hiro reopened his eyes, turned his head away, and took a moment to think. _Still... If Ben has that medal, then there's no mistaking what happened to the professor. If that's the case, there's only one Medabot I know that's suitable for it._ he thought as he grew a serious face and nodded. _...It's time._

Then, a moment later, after finishing up with things at the store, Ben was seen running out the front doors and ran down the streets like a happy child after being at a candy store. "I can't wait to see what you'll have tomorrow, Hiro! I'll see you then!" he shouted, forgetting that he left Yukari and MecaNeko with the young shop employee, who only smiled when he watched Ben leave.

"Believe me... I think you will find something within your price this time." he smirked, while Yukari looked back up at him with a curious, yet serious expression.

"Okay, buddy... Be straight with me." she said, making Hiro look back at her, confused a little. "What do you really know about that silver medal? I know you know something about it. So what's the connection?"

But when Yukari asked, Hiro crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and grew a serious expression as well. "Let's just say... I once worked with a really good friend." he said, surprising Yukari a little, but was more surprised when she and MecaNeko were suddenly pushed out of the store. "Now please leave. The store's about to close early today."

"Hey...!" she exclaimed after being pushed, then glared back at Hiro with MecaNeko. "You mark my words, sir... I will found out your connection with that silver medal. You know something and I'm gonna find out someday. You can't hide your secrets forever."

Once she said, she turned away and walked off with MecaNeko trailing behind her, while Hiro just watched them go for a moment before walking back into the shop. When he did, he went behind the store counter and opened a door that led into the back of the store. As he opened it though, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He had a serious, yes suspicious inducing expression as he entered and locked the door behind him so that no one could follow or enter behind him.

* * *

 _ **~Below the MedaStar Shop, Day Time~**_

Then, after entering the back of the store, somehow, the sound of an elevator was heard heading downwards with Hiro inside, still looking serious. It wasn't long until the elevator came to a stop and opened its doors. Once it did, Hiro stepped out and into a dark room, but he smiled when he saw something in front of him that he was able to see.

"Well, kid... Looks like it's time." he said as he was looking at what appeared to be a inactive Medabot sitting on the floor.

It appeared to be the same height as Metabee, but it had a bright blue color around it, and its arms were currently unattached to it. Not only that, but there was something about this Medabot that felt...different from all the other new gen models. Something very different.

 **"What connection does Hiro have with the silver medal? What kind of Medabot was he looking at? And what other work will Yukari make Ben do?"  
**

 **"Find out next time on Medabots!"**

 **-In today's robattle, Yukari's MecaNeko defeated Megumi's Sparkplug, but declines taking a Medapart afterwards-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **And so ends the second chapter to Medabots: The New Generation! Lot of questions you all might be asking right now. What does Hiro know about the professor and the silver medal? What kind of Medabot was he looking at at the end? How does he make his store look so good and clean? You might be wondering all those things, except maybe that last part. I know the answers to all them, but I ain't gonna say anything! You'll just have to find out more as the story progresses further, so don't go annoying me with questions, okay? XD**_

 _ **That being said, I just wanna thank all those who've read and reviewed the first chapter. It's thanks to you guys and your positive reviews that keep me working on new chapters. I look forward to hearing more from you very soon. I can't say when the next chapter'll be up, so please be patient with me and have a happy Easter, everyone! (4/16/2017) :D**_

 _ **"A special thanks to cecebeec for helping me create the appearance of MecaNeko and Sparkplug, along with Yukari Sendo and Megumi Imari. And again, I thank all those who've reviewed the first chapter. Keep them coming, please! Thank you!"  
**_


	3. Ep3: Calibot Awakens!

_**Yo, everybody! Guess who...! It's me! Fredrick Cyberheart with another something to say before you read the third chapter of the story. First, I'd like to give my thanks to those who reviewed and liked the last chapter. I'm sure you all have lots of questions now because of it, but it you be patient and read the story as it goes, you'll eventually come across the answers you seek. Patience is a virtue after all. I have my reasons to say that. ;)  
**_

 _ **Anyway, what I really wanted to tell you all is that I decided to begin watching the third season of Medabots. The one with the whole Kilobots and stuff. I've heard lots of negative things about that season, and from what I've seen so far, I can honestly say that it's not that bad, but I'm still gonna leave it out of this story. Besides, everything from episode 1 to 52 was a bit better in my opinion, and I'm not gonna go waste any effort trying to include the Kilobots into this story. If I did though, I'm positive that I'll be hearing some negative things from it, so I'd best not to. I will though continue to watch that season, but I'll do it slowly. Since it's not the best, I'm not gonna bother getting too much into it like I did the first two. X)**_

 _ **With that said, let's get on with the third chapter of the story! You're all gonna probably love this one. This is where Benjiro Kashima finally gets his Medabot! One that's different from all the rest. Why is that? Find out now on Medabots: The New Generation! Do enjoy. ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Medabots: The New Generation**_

 _ **Episode 3: Calibot Awakens!**_

* * *

 _ **~Riverview City Alleyways, Night Time~  
**_

That night in the city, the sounds of a robattle could be heard in the shadows of the back alleyways. Out of everyone's sight, a one sided and quick battle was waged with the end results being the screams of agony from both the Medafighter and Medabot that were battling. Within the alleyways, a young man in a suit was seen hurt and groaning in pain with his back against a brick wall, while his Medabot lied on the ground motionless and inactive, for its medal was gone.

Up high on the rooftop, a pair of red eyes was seen gazing down upon the defeated human and his Medabot. The figure appeared to be a Medabot, but it was hidden in the shadows, so its body couldn't be seen, but what could be seen was the medal of the defeated Medabot below being tossed into the air and it caught it. "Hmph... That was hardly a challenge." it said with a deep, male, and almost chilling voice as it gazed down at the medal. "And again, still not the medal I'm searching for."

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, the mystery Medabout turned away and walked off. "Oh well... I'll keep it anyway." he said, leaving the hurt young man and his medal-less Medabot alone in the dark alleyway. "Better with me than with some foolish Medafighter like that one. Heheheh..."

Though his body couldn't be seen, his dark and cold laugh could be heard echoing throughout the alleyways as he disappeared into the shadows with the medal he had stolen. Whoever this mysterious Medabot was, it seemed to have bee acting on his own, for there was nobody else around.

* * *

 _ **~Riverview City Streets, Day Time~  
**_

The next day, school just ended and Ben was seen racing down the sidewalk full of excitement. He had waited impatiently practically all day to see what new things Hiro was going to have at his store today, mainly the shipment of new gen model Medabots.

"Man school took longer than usual." he said with a big smile after breaking away from some of the other students that were also running after school ended. "What'll Hiro have today? I gotta know! I can't wait any longer!"

"Hey...! Ben...! Wait up!" shouted a familiar female's voice, catching Ben's attention as he stopped to see who it was, and it turned out to be Megumi, chasing after him with Sparkplug behind her and her pink hair flowing in the wind. "Slow down!"

"Miss Megumi, watch out...!" warned Sparkplug as Megumi suddenly tripped on the curve and was now on a collision course toward Ben.

"Hey aren't you...? Whoa...!" Ben was interrupted as Megumi fell straight on top of him, making fall to the ground on his back, while the pink haired girl was right on top of him. "Ow...! What's the big idea?!"

"Ooh... That really hurt." moaned Megumi in a pit of pain, but then blinked when she noticed she on top of the young boy, starting to blush cherry red. "Oh...! B-Ben-san...! I didn't mean to-!"

Just then, the sound of a motorbike was heard as Akira pulled up next to them and couldn't help but smirk at what she was seeing. "Wow, Ben... You just can't get the ladies off you." she said, catching Ben and Megumi's attention as they turned their heads toward her. "First my cousin, and now her rival? Aren't you becoming mister popular."

"Wha...?! N-No!" Ben exclaimed as he quickly got up from under Megumi and threw his arms around in a panic. "It's not what it looks like at all! She just tripped and fell right on top of me! Nothing more!"

Seeing how Ben was reacting, Akira laughed for a moment, then smiled. "Calm down, bro. I was just teasing you." she said as Megumi got back up herself with the help of Sparkplug, then realized why she was chasing Ben in the first place.

"Now I remember why I tracked you down!" she exclaimed, catching Ben's attention, but more so when he pulled him by the collar of his shirt, surprising him, but even more so when she brought him close to her serious yet slightly crazy looking face. "What is your connection with Yukari? Out of everyone in school, she likes to talk to you the most! What's the deal with that?! And what do you know about her?! Tell me!"

At that moment, Ben was both blushing, and a bit freaked out as he manage to pull away from the pink haired girl. "I don't have any connection with her at all! She's just a friend, okay?!" he exclaimed, then took a deep breath and calmed down, and also took a second to think why does Yukari talk to him most in school. "As to why she likes to talk to me so much, your guess is as good as mine."

"She is my eternal rival! I must know everything about your relationship!" exclaimed Megumi as she pointed at Ben, surprising him a little, but then she smiled and gave a wink at him. "Even if we must robattle for it."

"Ha...! Jokes on you, pinky..." said Akira as she slumped lazily over her motorbike. "He doesn't even have a Medabot."

When Megumi heard that, she didn't know what to say at first, but then she got angry as a tick mark appeared on her head. "WHAT KIND OF A KID DOESN'T HAVE A MEDABOT?!" she shouted for anyone nearby to hear, which some did, while Ben was taken by surprise by that.

"That's what I want to know." said Sparkplug as he scratched the side of his head, unable to comprehend that Ben doesn't have a Medabot. "Maybe he's working for one? That might be why he's been with Miss Yukari lately."

"Wha...?! That's not it all!" Ben shouted in reply, but then took another deep breath and calmed down. "You know what, forget it... I'm not gonna waste my time talking about this."

Upon saying that, Ben smiled and crossed his arms at the pink haired girl. "Besides, I may just be getting my own Medabot." he stated before closing his eyes in a prideful way. "I'm heading down to the MedaStar shop right now to see the new shipments Hiro got today."

However, Megumi blinked in surprise when she heard that. "Wait... You know my older brother?" she asked, but her question made Ben reopen his eyes, confused now.

"Huh...? You mean...Hiro?" he asked, and Megumi nodded in reply, which surprised the young boy. "Seriously...?! He's your older brother?! He never mentioned you before!"

When Megumi heard that, she put her hands on her hips and was slightly annoyed. "Hey, just because I like to dye my hair pink, doesn't mean we aren't related!" she exclaimed, while Akira was a bit surprised to hear that her hair was dyed, but then Megumi smiled and grabbed Ben's hand, surprising him. "But if you're going to his store, I'll take you there personally."

"Wait, what...? Hey...!" Ben exclaimed as he was suddenly being dragged by the pink haired girl.

"Come on, Sparkplug." Megumi ordered her Medabot, and doing as she said, Sparkplug followed behind her and Ben.

"Coming, Miss Megumi." the electric type said, while Akira just laughed at this.

"Careful, Ben... You may just have all the girls falling for you at this rate." she laughed before revving up her motorbike and took off, but not without saying one more thing. "I knew her hair wasn't naturally pink."

But on the other side of the street, Kaz and his friends were seen and couldn't help but notice Megumi was dragging Ben by the hand. When they saw this, they couldn't help but smirk, especially Kaz. "Well, well, well... Ain't Benny mister popular these days." he said, catching Ben and Megumi's attention as they stopped to face him and his friends.

"Huh...? Kaz...?!" Ben exclaimed, then glared, but then realized Megumi was still holding his hand and quickly released himself from her and waves his hands out in a panic towards Kaz and his friends. "Wait...! It's not what it looks like, okay?!"

"Oh I know." replied Kaz as he turned his away, but still kept his eyes toward Ben. "Besides, what girl would really fall for you anyway? You're not even a Medafighter."

"Well I will be soon!" Ben exclaimed back in anger. "Just you wait and see!"

"And besides, you bozos wouldn't know a Medafighter if they came up to you." stated Megumi as she turned a smile towards Ben. "Besides, I think Ben's cool even if he's not a Medafighter. And apparently so does Yukari too."

"Mind your own business, pinky." glared Kaz at Megumi, then smirked again towards Ben. "Besides, everyone knows that Benny here doesn't have a Medabot, so he can't be a Medafighter. And even if he was, no matter what Medabot he'd have, there's no what he'd stand a chance against me and Bullverizer."

"Oh yeah...! We'll see!" Ben retaliated with a glare and pointed towards the boy with shades. "When I do get a Medabot, I'm coming for you, Kaz!"

"Is that so...?" Kaz asked with a grin. "Me...? Last year's city tournament champion...?"

"Um... May I need to remind you that you only won that because Yukari and her Medabot got bored and forfeited the match." Megumi stated as she crossed her arms, while Kaz grit his teeth in anger towards her for saying that.

"You stay out of this!" he replied, then smirked back towards Ben. "Tell you what, Benny... If you do get a Medabot someday, come find me. I'll accept your challenge. In fact, I'd be honored to be your first opponent. So come find me once you have a Medabot, but until you do, stay out of my space, loser."

Once Kaz said what he wanted to say, he and his friends walked off and laughed mockingly at Ben, who grew an angry tick on his head and made a fist as he watched them leave. "Last year's city tournament champion or not, I'll show you!" he exclaimed before suddenly running off down the sidewalk to Hiro's shop, surprising Megumi and Sparkplug as they chased after him.

"Ben...! Wait up...!" shouted Megumi, but was nowhere near planning on waiting up for her and her Medabot, for he was too much in rage at Kaz, hoping that he'll get to robattle him sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _ **~The MedaStar Shop, Day Time~**_

After being knocked down by Megumi, and then confronting Kaz, Ben eventually made it to Hiro's shop with Megumi and Sparkplug. Upon their arrival though, Megumi was the first to enter when the doors opened for her, while Hiro was seen stacking some shelves on a ladder, not noticing them come in at first.

"YO, HIRO! YOU HERE?! I BROUGHT A CUSTOMER FOR YOU!" Megumi shouted at the top of her lungs, surprising Ben, and more so Hiro as he slipped and fell off his ladder, hitting the floor with his back, though fortunately he wasn't too high up.

"OW...!" he shouted in pain, then immediately got back up to give Megumi and angry fiery look in his eyes. "MEGUMI...! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WORK?!

Again, Ben was taken by surprise, especially since Hiro was a bit louder than his little sister. Though Megumi and Sparkplug were a bit surprised too, the pink haired girl quickly put on a cute face and batted her eye. "But big brother, I just love visiting you at your job." she said in a cute sounding tone, but then she pouted. "Besides, I even brought you a customer."

"Hmm...?" replied Hiro as he calmed down and noticed that Ben was with his little sister and smiled. "Ben...! So you came back after all."

"You bet I would!" replied Ben with a smile, and with a fiery look in his eyes, but not in an angry sort of way like Hiro's earlier. "I've been dying all day to see what new bots you got in today!"

When Hiro heard that, he realized something that made him put on an embarrassed smile towards the young boy. "Yeah, about that..." he said, making Ben lose the fire in his eyes, and his smile too. "You won't believe this, but we only got one new bot in today. Sorry."

Right when Ben heard those words, his jaw dropped in complete shock, and if this was a cartoon, it would reach all the way to the floor. "Say what...?"

"Well that's a shame." said Megumi, crossing her arms, but then smiled again towards Ben. "But at least it's better than nothing. Maybe you should see it."

Though disappointed that he got his hopes up just for one new Medabot, Ben let out a sigh, but he quickly cheered up afterwards. "Okay... What do you got?" he asked, and within a second, Hiro ran behind his store counter and opened the door to the back room, looking excited.

"You're gonna love this one, Ben. I think it's perfect for you." he said as he went into the back room. "Give me one minute!"

While Hiro went into the back room though, Megumi walked over and jumped backwards onto her older brother's store counter and sat there for a moment, swinging her legs. Then she gave a curious look towards Ben. "Since we're waiting, Ben, have you heard the rumors about the Medabot that takes medals?" she asked, which came to a slight surprise to Ben.

"Huh...?" he replied as he gave a curious look towards her. "Not really..."

Leaning a little towards the young boy, Megumi started to explain. "Well, apparently this Medabot appears late at night with these scary red eyes, and then snatches the medal right out of the body of a bot like a ghost!" she stated, which really came to a surprise to Ben while she hugged her knees, a little scared herself. "Because of this, big brother had to amp the security in this place at night so that the medals here won't be stolen."

"I see..." replied Ben as he took a moment to think about what she told him, but then smiled. "But I'm sure it's nothing to really be worried about."

To hear Ben say such a reply to a rumor like that, Megumi was a bit surprised as she listened to him further. "I mean, there's lots of crooks out there trying to steal medals, right? It's most likely just some second-rate loser's Medabot stealing from inexperienced Medafighters." he stated as he closed his eyes and felt a bit pride going through him. "If it were me they were dealing with, I'd expose them right on the spot."

"But, Ben... That's the thing! It has no Medafighter!" Megumi stated, which made Ben reopen his eyes in complete shock. "Somehow this thing is stealing medals all by itself!"

"Say what...?!" replied Ben, unable to comprehend what he just heard, but then, Hiro came out of the back of the room with a Medabot in it's packaging case.

"I got it!" he announced as he placed the Medabot on the store counter in front of Ben and Megumi, and upon looking at it, they were surprised to see that it was completely different from any new gen model they've seen before. "Check this one out!"

It appeared to be the same Medabot Hiro was looking at before, but now packaged and unopened. Now in the light, it had a white frame that was encased in blue armor, a grey eyeplate, a breastplate that was navy blue and had yellow spikes coming from its shoulders. Its head is in the shape of a helmet with red gem covered by yellow curved ornaments, and its feet were blue with a silver front. For its arm weapons, the right arm had a retractable blade, and the left one had a mini bazooka shooter.

Though, despite how it appeared, this was truly a model of unknown design to all, but it's model number was ART-1. To see such a Medabot, Ben and Megumi were in a complete state of amazement as their eyes sparkled at it. "Wow...!" exclaimed Megumi as she leaned a bit closer at it. "What a cool looking bot! It looks even cooler than Sparkplug!"

When Sparkplug heard that though, he turned his head up towards Megumi in shock. "I beg your pardon!"

"What kind of Medabot is it?" asked Ben as he turned his sights toward Hiro. "I've never seen this model before."

"That's because it's brand new! Currently the first and so far only one of it's kind!" exclaimed Hiro, which surprised Ben and Megumi as Hiro turned his smile right on Ben. "And the best part is that my store gets to be the one to sell it to one lucky newcomer, and Benjiro Kashima... I think it's you."

The moment Ben heard that, he gasped in complete surprise, unsure what to think of that, but then his eyes started to sparkle even more than before with pure awesomeness. "R-R-R-REALLY...?!" he asked, trying to hold back his excitement, while Megumi picked up the Medabot's packaging and smiled at it.

"But what type of Medabot is this?" she asked.

"It's a new warrior type Medabot." Hiro answered, which made Ben and Megumi turn their eyes back on him. "It's model name is Metal Arthur."

"Metal Arthur?" asked Ben and Megumi in unison.

"You know like the legendary King Arthur, get it?" replied Hiro as he looked down at the unopened Medabot. "It was made back in America, and apparently someone had been inspired by King Arthur and eventually created this little guy."

"But if it came all the way from America, how did you manage to get it, Hiro?" Ben asked, curious, while Hiro closed his eyes and pointed a finger up.

"Let's just say...I know a guy." the young shop employee stated, but this only confused Ben and Megumi, but then easily brushed it off as Megumi turned his sight towards Ben.

"It does sound cool though." she said as Ben nodded in reply. "You got a medal for it, Ben?"

"I think so." replied Ben as he took a moment to go through his pocket and took out the silver medal, showing it off to Hiro and Megumi. "Will this work?"

"That'll do just perfectly." answered Hiro before crossing his arms and smiled, while Megumi and Sparkplug were a bit surprised to see Ben had a medal with a silver coating. "That medal, when you think about it, would be perfectly compatible with this ART type. And you know what else, Ben, I'll give it to you for all that you have. Nothing more and nothing less. How does that sound?"

When Ben heard that, he let out a huge gasp in surprise, and Megumi was just as equally surprised as she turned her eyes back towards her older brother. Ben on the other hand was starting to shake from the excitement coursing through him. "Are... Are you...serious, Hiro?" he asked as he slowly grew a huge grin on his face. "You'll...give it...to...me?!"

"Oh yeah." Hiro nodded in reply before closing his eyes. "I know you've been working hard, Ben, and if there's anyone I know who'd deserve to get a one of a kind Medabot, I believe it's you."

"ALRIGHT!" Ben shouted as he jumped up in joy, making Megumi smile.

"Great job, Ben!" she exclaimed happily for the young boy. "All that hard work finally payed off at last."

"Heck yeah it did!" Ben replied as he took all the money he had saved up out of his wallet and slammed it on the store counter. "I'll take it!"

But just as Ben said those words, Hiro smirked with a bit of shine off his eyes. _I knew you would._ he thought as he watched Ben pick up the unopened Medabot and gazed at it closely with an open mouth smile, lost in the moment of finally holding his own Medaobt, more so that's it's one of a kind.

After all the hard work and effort he put into saving up his money from chores, helping around the neighborhood, and even selling some of his stuff and searching high and low for loose change, he had finally done it. "My own Medabot at last..." he said, trying to contain his excitement again as he shut his eyes with tears of joy running out a little from them. "I can't believe it... I finally did it."

Megumi couldn't help but shed a joyful tear herself when she saw how happy Ben was, and if Sparkplug could cry, he would, for he too was feeling glad for Ben. "Oh I just love happy moments like these." the electric type said.

"Yeah..." Megumi nodded in reply before jumping off the store counter and placed a shoulder on Ben, making him turn his smile toward her, but her smile changed into a more competitive one. "So, Ben... Now that you got your own Medabot, you can me can have a robattle now, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Ben said as he teary smile suddenly changed into a smirk, but then it changed into an angry fiery look in his eyes as he looked away from Megumi and made a fist. "But first I'm gonna deal with Kaz!"

"Kaz?" asked Hiro when he heard that name. "You mean last year's city champion? You're not actually thinking about challenging him, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Ben shouted back in reply, then smirked at his unopened ART type Medabot in his hands. "And with this Medabot, I can."

"Famous last words, Mister Ben." said Sparkplug, sweatdropping at how Ben's acting, while Megumi crossed her arms at him.

"Spark's right, you know?" she agreed with her Medabot. "Kaz has been robattling a lot longer than you, Ben, and you haven't even assembled your Medabot yet. What chance do you think you have against an experienced robattler like him? You're only a rookie right now."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna run away from that jerk." replied Ben as he turned to face Megumi and Sparkplug, smirking. "Besides, I won't know if I can beat him or not until I try, right?"

"Fine!" replied Megumi as she puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "See if I care if you get your butt kicked in the end."

"We'll just see about that." Ben grinned back at his unopened Medabot, while Megumi turned away and huffed, and Sparkplug didn't know what to say.

Hiro on the other hand couldn't help but smile towards Ben. Leaving a one of a kind Medabot in his hands may seem a bit risky, but for some reason, the young shop employee wasn't worried even the slightest. He didn't know why, but he somehow could tell that Ben was the perfect choice in the end, for both that Medabot and that medal. _And I'll just see for myself...if he's really capable of handling that medal...and that Medabot. Good luck, Ben. You're going to need it._

* * *

 ** _~The Riverview River Stream, Day Time~_**

Now that Ben had his very own Medabot, he was so excited to put it together that one he, Megumi, and Sparkplug had left Hiro's shop, they headed towards the nearby river stream that runs through the city. Once there, he was seen opening up the one of a kind bot and placed its tinpet on the ground, then started reading the instructions that was in the packaging.

"Okay, let's see..." he said as he started reading. "First, the tinpet... Make sure it's in proper working condition, blah, blah, blah... Next, the Medaparts. Assemble each part in their respective place. Seems simple enough."

While Ben was reading through the instructions, Megumi and Sparkplug watched him while sitting along the grassy slope until the young boy started connecting the Medaparts together with the tinpet. "You know, Ben... I can help you out if you want." she said as a smile grew on her face. "Hiro did taught me how to assemble bots pretty well."

"It's true, she really can." said Sparkplug, agreeing with his Medafighter, but Ben appeared to be doing pretty well assembling the Medabot on his own.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Megumi." Ben thanked anyway. "Hiro taught me how to assemble Medabots too, you know? Besides, this is actually a piece of cake."

It wasn't long after Ben said that until the ART type Medabot was fully assembled with all its Medaparts in their proper places. "There we go." said Ben once he was finished, feeling quite proud of himself as he smiled down at the inactive bot. "So this is the full version of the new ART type, huh? Pretty neat, and light blue. That's a color I can work with."

"I don't know, Ben..." said Megumi as she got, along with Sparkplug, and walked over to check out the assembled Medabot closely, looking unsure. "It doesn't really look like much. Then again, I've never seen this kind of Medabot before, so I wouldn't know."

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Ben replied as he positioned the inactive Medabot so it's sitting up, then took out the silver medal on his pocket and eyed it and his inactive bot, feeling the suspense building inside him. "Well... This is it. I'm about to activate my own Medabot for the very first time. All that hard work... It all finally payed off for this day! Here goes!"

Once Ben was finished with his theatrical moment, which was what Megumi thought, he inserted the medal into the back of the Medabot, then stood and backed up, along with Megumi and Sparkplug. They waited and watched closely as the one of a kind Medabot slowly started to activate, making them both excited and nervous as the bot's circuits and system started booting up.

"Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out." said Megumi, feeling the suspense of the moment.

"You and me both, Miss Megumi!" replied Sparkplug as he was shaking nervously, while Ben watched anxiously as the Medabot's eyes came on, appearing to be bright yellow, which came to a surprise to him, Megumi, and the electric type Medabot, but more so as it bot stood up and gazed at them.

"It... It's moving..." said Ben, unsure what to say right now, but was surprised when the one of a kind Medabot turned its sights toward him, then toward Megumi and Sparkplug, also surprising them.

Then, after the strange Medabot was finished eyeing the three, it then closed its eyes in a happy manor and said its first word. "Hi!" it greeted in a male, yet kinda childish, voice, which came to a surprise to Ben, Megumi, and Sparkplug, but Ben was the first to calm down after a moment.

"Um... H-Hi...?" he greeted back questionably, while Megumi and Sparkplug calmed down too and the pink haired girl couldn't help but smile as her cheeks tinted pink a little.

"Is it me, or does that bot sound kinda cute?" she asked, which made Ben look at her confusingly, while the one of a kind Medabot started checking out his body and featured before growing another happy look on his face.

"Is this my body? It's nice and shiny." he said in a way a little kid would.

"Uh... Y-Yeah... It is." Ben grinned nervously. "You...like it? It's suppose to be one of a kind."

"One of a kind?" asked the Medabot as he looked back at Ben. "Wow..."

"Wow indeed. Heheh..." Ben chuckled nervously, but then smiled, starting to find this Medabot kinda cute himself, though he'd never admit it out loud, but then started to think. "Now what I'm gonna call you? I didn't think of a name yet."

"You didn't think of a name for the little guy yet?!" asked Megumi, surprised to hear that Ben hadn't thought of a name for his Medabot, which made him grin nervously at her with his eyes closed.

"Sorry..." he apologized. "I was so caught up in the moment of having and assembling my own Medabot that it totally slipped my mind."

To hear such a thing, Megumi sighed in disbelief, and so did Sparkplug, while the unnamed warrior type looked at them curiously. "Name?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "Do you all have names?"

"Well, yeah..." Ben answered after reopening his eyes and turned a smile towards the unnamed warrior type before introducing himself and his friends. "My name's Benjiro, but everyone calls me Ben for short. And this here is Megumi and Sparkplug."

"Hey, little bot." Megumi waved hello with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet, friend." replied Sparkplug, while Ben crossed his arms took a moment to think.

"Now if only I can just think of a good name for you." he said, which made the unnamed Medabot give the young boy a confused expression.

"You mean I don't have one?" he asked.

"Not just yet. Let me think..." replied Ben as he closed his eyes and thought back on everything Hiro told him about the ART type. "Let's see... Hiro said that this model Medabot was named after the Legendary King Arthur... A warrior type... King Arthur was best known for wielding Excalibur, but that sword can also be called Caliburn. Hmm... Combine that with the word Medabot, then..."

Once Ben had put everything he said together, he opened his eyes and smiled. "I got it! Calibot!" he exclaimed happily, which came to a surprise to the unnamed Medabot, but in a good way, while Megumi sweatdropped when she heard the name.

"Calibot?" she asked, not finding it very interesting in all honesty. "Really? I don't know... Sounds kinda "meh" to me."

But just as Megumi said that, Ben suddenly got in her face with an angry expression, catching her by surprise. "Well I don't see you coming up with anything better, miss I dye my hair pink!" he shouted, slightly frightening the pinked hair girl and Sparkplug, while the unnamed Medabot started to think about the name Ben thought of for him.

"Calibot..." he said before closing his eyes again happily. "I like it! It sounds good, especially when you say it a bunch of times. Calibot... Calibot... Heheheh..."

Liking the sound of his now given name, Calibot couldn't help but laugh childishly, while Megumi and Sparkplug found it a bit hard to believe. "Well, too late to change his mind now." Sparkplug stated, while Megumi crossed her arms and sighed in disbelief.

"It's a robot kid." she stated. "Once they've decided on something, it's hard to make them change their minds."

"Whatever." said Ben, a bit annoyed by how Megumi and Sparkplug were taking this, but then smiled back towards Calibot. "Whether you two like it or not, I do, and he does too. Right, Calibot?"

"Of course I do! I really do!" Calibot exclaimed happily in reply up at Ben with his eyes appeared to be closed again. "Thank you, Ben!"

"No problem, little buddy." replied Ben as he took one last thing out of Calibot's packing, which was a light blue colored Medawatch and put it on over his left wrist and grinned as he struck a dramatic pose. "And from now on, consider me your Medafighter and friend!"

But the dramatic moment didn't last long as his grin changed into a more excited one as he looked down at his Medawatch. "I can't believe I'm wearing my own Medawatch..." he said. "I've always wanted one of my own."

Seeing how Ben quickly changed from his dramatic moment like that, Calibot couldn't help but laugh childishly, and even Megumi found it kind of funny. However, once she was done laughing herself, she put her hands on her hips and gave a smirk towards Ben. "Well if you're done being mister dramatic, it's time to get down to business, Ben." she said, making Ben turned his sights toward her, confused as she pointed at herself. "Since I'm a bit more experienced at robattling than you, consider me your training partner now. I'll teach all you need to know how to be a good strategist. You'll need to be if you ever want to beat Kaz."

"And you can consider me Calibot's mentor!" exclaimed Sparkplug, mimicking his Medafighter's movements, but Ben just scratched the side of his head, unsure what to say.

"Well uh... I guess I can use a training partner to get in shape for real robattling." he said honestly, but Calibot didn't look too sure about Sparkplug though.

"But I'm not sure if Sparkplug would be the best mentor for me." he said as his eyes glowed and a strange noise was heard coming from them, as if he was scanning Sparkplug, which he was. "Based on what I can tell, you're not exactly the most suitable choice for such a thing."

When Sparkplug heard Calibot say such a thing, he was surprised at first, but then dropped his arms and head down sadly. "Well that's a bit harsh to hear." he said as Ben gave an unhappy look towards the warrior type.

"Hey, Calibot... That wasn't very nice, you know?" he said as Calibot looked back at his Medafighter.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, feeling kinda bad about what he said now. "I was only being honest based on what my scanner told me."

Of course, to hear that Calibot had a scanner came a little bit of a surprise to Ben and Megumi. "You have a scanner?" asked Ben, while Megumi crossed her arms.

"A Medabot with a built-in scanner, huh...? That's kinda rare." stated Megumi, but then she got angry about what Calibot said about Sparkplug a moment ago. "Still, that doesn't excuse what you said about my Sparkplug. He'd be a great mentor, and so would I!"

"Yeah, right, Megumi... You'd make a terrible mentor." said a familiar female voice that caught Ben, Megumi, and their Medabots's attention as they turned and looked up over the grassy slope to see none other than Yukari and MecaNeko next to her.

However, Yukari was wearing a lilac sundress and straw hat with a purple ribbon instead of what she wore the day before and smirked down at Megumi, who grit her teeth in anger with fire burning in her eyes toward her.

"Who asked you, cat girl?!" shouted Megumi, while Ben was just surprised to see Yukari in the first place.

"Yukari..." he said, while Calibot had his eyes more on MecaNeko.

"And a CAT type Medabot." he said before turning his head up towards Ben. "Do you know them, Ben?"

"Of course he does." Yukari answered for Calibot with a smile towards Ben. "Nice to see you again, Benjiro."

"Heheh... Y-You too, Yukari." Ben replied with a nervous smile, making Megumi give him an annoyed look, while Calibot closed his eyes happily.

"Nice to meet you as well." he said. "I'm Calibot."

At that moment, Yukari and MecaNeko slid down the grassy slope and set their eyes toward Ben's Medabot. "Calibot, huh...?" said Yukari as she looked down at the warrior type. "That's an interesting name."

"Yep! Named him myself." Ben said, smiling with pride, while MecaNeko walked around Calibot before looking at him with her eyes closed and meowed in a happy sounding tone, making Calibot chuckle and scratched under her chin with his left hand like how most do with cats.

"Well aren't you nice." he said as MecaNeko purred happily at his scratching, which made Yukari giggle happily a little at the sight.

"Well isn't that nice? She likes him, and MecaNeko doesn't take to strangers so quickly." she stated before turning her sights toward Ben. "This your Medabot?

"You bet he is." Ben answered as he closed his eyes in a prideful manor. "Hiro sold him to me for all the money I had. He's suppose to be the first and so far one of a kind model. An ART type known as Metal Arthur, but I call him Calibot. What do you think?"

"Interesting..." replied Yukari as she set her eyes back on Calibot, then set them back towards Ben and Megumi, mainly Megumi though. "But I'm a little more interested in why you're here with Ben, Megumi."

"I'm here to help him out." answered Megumi as she took Ben's left arm with her hands, surprising him. "I'm helping him learn all he needs to know about robattling and forming strategies."

"Well... Uh..." Ben didn't know what say about that, but then Yukari grabbed his other arm with her hands, surprising him again. "Gah...!"

"Oh please... What can you possibly teach him?" Yukari glared towards the pink haired girl. "He needs someone who can actually train him properly."

"Well when you find someone like that, come tell me." replied Megumi as she glared back at Yukari, both growing fire in their eyes towards one another, showcasing their rivalry, while poor Ben could only watch before he could say something about this.

"Uh, girls... Don't I get a say in this?" he asked, and just as he did, the two girls instantly turned their heads toward him and smiled.

"Why of course, Ben!" answered Yukari, completely forgetting about her rivalry with Megumi for a moment, and so did Megumi. "You have a say in anything."

"So who would you rather be trained by?" asked Megumi before pointing at herself. "The skilled tactic and field oriented Medafighter?"

"Or the professional Medafighter?" asked Yukari as she also pointed at herself, making Ben more uncomfortable and nervous than when they were bickering, while MecaNeko stopped purring for Calibot and gazed back towards the three Medafighters, along with Sparkplug and Calibot.

"Oh dear..." said Sparkplug, sweatdropping at what he's seeing, while Calibot couldn't help but chuckle at what Ben was going through.

"Heheh... Looks like Ben has girl problems." stated the warrior type before looking confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

But just after Calibot asked his question, Ben managed to pull his arms out from the girls's hands and backed up slightly. "Okay look... I know you're both pretty good in different fields of robattling, so why does this need to be an argument?!" he asked before calming down and smiled at them. "Why don't you both just train me. That way I'd learn even more, don't you agree?"

Although Ben made a good point, Yukari and Megumi didn't exactly think it was all that good as they turned their eyes toward each other.

 _Spending time with Ben...but also with that spoiled kitten?!_ thought Megumi.

 _Spending time with Ben...but also with that hotheaded sparkling?!_ thought Yukari before she and Megumi huffed and turned their backs towards one another, crossing their arms.

"Fine!" both girls said in unison, but this only made Ben sigh in disbelief at how they're acting.

 _Maybe this was a bad idea._ he thought, while Sparkplug also sighed at how how the girls were acting, but was also somewhat relieved.

"Well at least they're not fighting." he stated before crossing his arms. "Those two are known to bicker about the most trivial things."

Hearing that statement, MecaNeko crossed her arms, closed her eyes, nodded, and meowed in agreement, while Calibot rubbed the back of his head, finding this all very confusing. "I don't understand any of this." he admitted, but then he put his arm down and grew a happy face again. "Oh well. Heheheheh..."

 **"What makes Calibot one of a kind? Will he ever understand what poor Ben is going through? And what more girl problems will Ben have to face?"**

 **"Find out next time on Medabots!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **And with that, chapter three comes to an end. Now Ben has a Medabot of his own, but he wasn't expecting it to sound kinda childish. Not that it seems to bother him. Still, what does make Calibot a one of a kind Medabot? Is Ben really the right choice for him? Seems like it, but that's just me. Then again, I would know since I'm the one writing and coming up with this stuff, along with my friends. Can't forget about them. :)**_

 _ **Anyway, as you all can see, Calibot is completely different from Metabee, which means his relationship with Ben will be different also. Besides, I think it's better than only one person in Medabots has to go through such headache when it comes their Medabots, don't you agree? Not to mention that I wasn't really gonna have a main character and bot be completely the same as them, but that doesn't mean there'll be moments like that, but honestly goes for just about anyone here. Oh well... As long as the story stays interesting to you all, that's all that matters to me! :D**_

 _ **"I'd like to give another special thanks to cecebeec for helping me form the descriptive appearance of Calibot. It was a bit hard since he's a custom made Medabot I made myself. If anyone would like to see Calibot's visual appearance, PM me and I'd be happy to show you through email, but I won't be using my real one, and neither should you, but that's your choice."**_


	4. Ep4: Taking the Bull by the Horns

_**Hello again, everyone! This is Fredrick Cyberheart with yet another something to say before you begin reading! If you're all getting a bit annoyed about it, well then, too bad! This is my thing and I'm gonna keep doing it for as long as I can. If you really do have a problem with it, then I feel sorry for you. Besides, I'm sure there's some of you who like to read what I have to say every now and then, right? Someone please tell me I'm right. XD**_

 _ **That aside, I'd like to announce two things! One is that I've finished watching the season with the Kilobots, and though I will admit that it wasn't the best in the Medabot series, it wasn't that bad. I had some laughs thanks to good old Metabee. At least his voice actor stuck around. Second is that I've decide to post my drawing of Ben's Medabot, Calibot, on the web, and I did! You can find it on my Deviantart page under the username NeonStarGeneral. If any of you are interested in seeing Calibot's visual appearance, you'll find it there. Isn't that awesome? :D**_

 _ **Now that I've got that said and out of the way, let's begin the next chapter! Now that Ben has his own Medabot, it's time for his first robattle! I think we all know who he's going for. How will this turn out? Find out now on Medabots: The New Generation! Enjoy. ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Medabots: The New Generation**_

 _ **Episode 4: Taking the Bull by the Horns  
**_

* * *

 _ **~The Riverview Construction Site, Evening Time~  
**_

Later that same day, after assembling his Medabot, and some bit of training with Yukari and Megumi, Ben and Calibot were seen heading towards a construction site as the sun was slowly setting in the background. Once they've entered the area, Ben spotted Kaz and his friends hanging around, away from the workers apparently. They were laughing and chatting away about many things, unaware that Ben and his one of a kind bot were coming and stopped about a yard away with Ben giving them a glare.

"Hey, Kaz..." he said, catching the attention of Kaz and his friends as they looked towards the young boy.

"Well, well, well..." said Kaz as he grew a smirk. "If it ain't good old Benny. I thought I told you to stay out of my space unless you got yourself a Medabot."

"You did..." Ben smirked back before pointing his thumb towards Calibot. "But I do now. Check it..."

The moment Kaz and his friends turned their gaze toward Calibot, they gasped in surprise when they realized that Ben truly did have a Medabot on him this time. "Wait, what...?!" replied Kaz in shock. "You actually got one now?!"

"No way!" exclaimed one of his friends.

"He finally got one?!" asked the other, while Calibot gave them a happy face and waved hello.

"Hi there." he greeted with his eyes closed happily. "My name's Calibot."

But just when Kaz and his friends heard Calibot's childish sounding voice, they were confused at first, but then they started laughing it up, which came to a bit of a surprise to Ben. "Huh...? What's so funny?" he asked as Calibot put his arm down and opened his eyes.

"That's your Medabot?" asked Kaz, trying to contain his laughter. "Did you hear what it sounded like?!"

"It's sounds like a kid!" exclaimed one of his friends.

"Yeah...! Where did you get it, Benny...? In the kid's section?!" asked the other before they continued their laughter, while the question came to a shock to Ben before he grit his teeth and growled in anger.

Then, a few seconds later, Kaz and his friends seized their laughter before smirking back at Ben and his one of a kind Medabot. "That's just too funny." stated Kaz before looking down at Calibot, confused now. "Although, what kind of model is it? I've never seen it before."

"It's one of a kind, that's what!" Ben exclaimed back in anger.

"One of a kind reject that is." said one of Kaz's friends to the other, both grinning.

"Yeah..." the other said back. "Everyone knows that Benny can't afford a good one with what he has already."

"Says you!" Ben shouted back before getting serious and pointed at Kaz. "Besides, I got one now, and that's the reason why I came here. Kaz, you said you'd be my first opponent earlier today, right? So now that I have a Medabot of my own, it's time you honor what you said because I challenge you!"

"Oh...?" Kaz replied as he crossed his arms and raised a brow. "You really want to challenge me that badly? An experienced Medafighter like me against a start out noob like you? Not only that, but do you know what else I am?"

"He's last year's city champion!" exclaimed one of Kaz's friends.

"You wouldn't stand a chance, rookie!" exclaimed the other, but that didn't scare Ben away as he smirked at the three.

"We'll see about that." he said before crossing his arms. "Unless you're scared, Kaz."

"Me...? Scared of a rookie like you...? In your dreams." replied Kaz as he walked up a bit towards Ben and took his shades off to reveal his eyes. "Well then, if this is really what you want, then I'll accept your challenge. However, we battle tomorrow after school, in front of everyone. That way I can enjoy humiliating you in front of them."

"We'll see who humiliates who." replied Ben as he brought up a fist in determination. "You're on!"

"Good." said Kaz as he put his shades back on and walked passed Ben with his friends, still smirking. "I'll see you then, Benny. Bullverizer and I will be ready to mop the floor with you and your little kid-bot."

With that said, the three laughed it up all the way out of the construction site and afterwards, leaving Ben and Calibot. All Ben could do was grit his teeth in anger once they had left. "Oh we'll just see who mops the floor with who." he growled in anger, while Calibot, after being silent most of the time, turned his sights up at Ben.

"Are we really going to mop the floors with them?" asked the warrior type, taking what Ben said literally as the young boy returned an annoyed look down at the one of a kind Medabot.

"It's a figure of speech, Calibot." he stated, but then got serious. "Still, we'll beat him and his Medabot."

"But how do you know that, Ben?" Calibot asked, feeling slightly unsure. "Based on comparison, he's the more experienced Medafighter. Are you sure challenging him was a good idea?"

When Ben took a moment to think about Calibot's question, he was starting to think that the little bot had a point. How can an a rookie Medafighter battle and win against someone with a bit more experience than him? The thought never came to his mind till now, but despite that, it didn't stop him from growing a smile back on his face.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, right?" he replied, slightly surprising Calibot. "I mean sure we might lose tomorrow, but at least we'll learn something from it other than choosing your battle carefully, like learning Kaz and Bullverizer's moves so that next time we'll beat them, don't you think?"

"I guess." replied Calibot, though he was still a bit unsure, but that didn't stop him from growing a happy face again. "Either way, let's go for it, Ben. Besides, I'm kinda curious about this so called Bullverizer anyway."

"And I'm curious what the look on Kaz's face'll be if we beat him." Ben grinned before Calibot let out a small childish chuckle at the thought, which made Ben do the same when he started thinking about it too.

But as the two were enjoying their moment, in the shadows nearby, something was gazing at them with glowing red eyes, watching them closely. However, something in Calibot's head piece went off that caught his attention suddenly, causing him to gaze towards the shadows. "Huh...? Who's there?" he asked, which came to a surprise to Ben, while the red eyes that were watching them disappeared.

"What's wrong, Calibot?" asked Ben as he too looked into the shadows nearby. "Is someone there?"

"I'm not sure, but something was there just a moment ago." replied the warrior type. "I picked it up on my radar."

"Radar?" asked Ben when he heard what Calibot just said. "You have a radar?"

"Yeah." Calibot nodded in reply towards Ben. "My scanner seems to have one built into it, but it only works within a certain radius."

"I see..." replied Ben before smiling and closed his eyes down at the one of a kind Medabot. "Calibot, you're certainly full of surprises, aren't ya?"

To hear Ben say such a thing, Calibot closed his eyes too and rubbed the back of his head while laughing childishly and also feeling slightly embarrassed. However, high above the construction site, the strange Medabot that appeared the night before in the city alleyways was seen eyeing his red eyes down at the two, still hiding within the shadows. Apparently he had everything and had a slightly intrigued tone in his cold tone voice.

"A robattle between a rookie and a professional, hmm...?" he said before giving out a slight evil sounding chuckle. "Heheheheh... This I have to see."

With that said, the mysterious Medabot disappeared again, but not before letting out an evil laugh at the events that were to come in tomorrow's robattle.

* * *

 _ **~Riverview Junior High, Day Time~**_

The next day, school had just ended, and every student was seen forming a crowd out in the school grounds, excited to see the upcoming robattle they've heard about. Although, some couldn't believe that Ben was the one that was battling with a Medabot of his own, and more so when they heard that it was Kaz he had challenged. Ben was currently waiting for Kaz to show up, looking serious and ready as he overheard some of the other students talking around him.

"Is it really true that Ben has his own Medabot now?" asked one of the female students.

"Wonder what kind of model it is." one of the male students pondered out loud.

"Who cares? Ben's a rookie." stated another one of the male students. "He'll never beat a professional like Kaz."

"That's true." admitted another male student. "My money's on Kaz."

Though, despite what they're all saying, Ben ignored them and kept his focus on the battle that was to come. Just then, Megumi and Sparkplug were seen moving their way through the crowd until they were in the open behind Ben with the pink haired girl looking a bit worried. "Ben-chan!" she exclaimed in a concern tone. "You're not really going to go through with this, are you?"

"Yes I am, Megumi." answered Ben, not turning his head to the pink haired girl. "You were there when he said he'd be my first opponent. I'm just making sure he honors what he said is all. That and this is something I gotta do. You won't talk me out of it."

"But, Ben..." replied Megumi, feeling more worried, but then Yukari appeared with MecaNeko next to her, catching her by surprise.

"You heard him, Megumi." she smiled and crossed her arms. "We can't talk him out of this. Besides, I'm kinda interested in seeing how this plays out. A newcomer versus an experienced battler isn't something you get to see everyday."

"Yeah, but..." replied Megumi as she looked back at Ben, still worried, but then sighed in defeat. "Okay. I just hope this doesn't turn out bad."

"It won't." said Yukari as she put a hand on her pink haired girl's shoulder. "Have fate. We did teach him plenty of things yesterday. Now we'll just have to see if he had payed attention to it all, right?"

Though Megumi was still worried, she knew Yukari was right. Knowing so, she turned her head towards her, smiled, and nod in reply, while Sparkplug couldn't help but keep worrying himself, though MecaNeko was anxious to see how the battle was going to go. Just then, Kaz and his friends appeared at last, turning their smirks towards the serious and determined Ben in front of them.

"Heh... Sorry to keep you waiting, Benny." Kaz apologized, but not sounding sincere. "Though, to be honest, I kinda thought you wouldn't."

"Oh please... Like I'd miss my first robattle." Ben replied as he narrowed his glaring eyes toward Kaz. "Especially since it's with you, Kaz."

"Heh..." Kaz grinned in confidence. "Well then, are you ready for a humiliating experience?"

"Hmph..." Ben smirked back confidently. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Now, Ben... You better make this robattle interesting!" exclaimed Yukari with a serious expression. "Don't forget that Bullverizer is all about power, so speed is your best bet against him!"

"And don't forget to keep a steady balance between close and long range combat out there!" exclaimed Megumi, still slightly worried, but tried not to show it.

"Just do your best, Mister Ben!" shouted Sparkplug cheerfully. "We believe in you!"

MecaNeko too cheered for Ben in her own cat-like manor with a strong meow in agreement with Sparkplug as Ben showed off his light blue Medawatch to Kaz. "Let's get this on, Kaz!" he exclaimed as Kaz smirked and showed off his black Medawatch.

"I couldn't agree more with ya, noob." he replied, and it was at that moment the entire school crowd let out their roaring cheers, for the battle was about to begin.

With both Ben and Kaz ready for combat, they brought their Medawatchs up and pressed on their screens. "Transport Medabot!" they shouted in unison as a beam of light came out of Kaz's Medawatch first, hitting the ground, and his Medabot appeared before him and everyone in a flash.

It appeared to be a tall Medabot that had a pale yellow color body and resembled a two legged bull with a gold hoop on the nose, long horns, tail, punching type weapon arms, and red eyes once it was turned on. Once it was, it flexed its muscles, snout out some steam from its nostrils, and let out a mighty bull sound that it meant business.

 **Information: Bullverizer. A new gen BUL type. Medafighter: Kazuki Ishimoto. Specialty: Strong Punch.  
**

The crowd oohed and ahhed at the sight of Kaz's Medabot, noticing how much the sun shined off it's freshly polished body. Although, Yukari just rolled her eyes once she saw it, while Megumi couldn't help but still feel slightly nervous and worried for Ben.

"Check it out! It's Bullverizer!" exclaimed one of the male students when they got a good look at the bull type.

"Kaz's lean, mean, heavy hitting machine!" exclaimed another male student, while Kaz smiked towards Ben.

"So, Ben... Here's a question... Where's your Medabot, huh?" he asked, which came to a surprise to Ben, especially when he notice that Calibot didn't appear like Bullverizer did

"Huh...? What the...?! Calibot...?! Where are you?!" he asked as he took quick look around before looking at his Medawatch and gasped in shock when he read the words 'No Medal' on the screen. "Oh no...! The medal...!"

"What's wrong, Ben?!" asked Megumi when she noticed Ben was freaking out. "Why isn't Calibot here?!"

"His medal...! I forgot to put it in my Medawatch!" Ben exclaimed back and showed the words on his Medawatch to Megumi and Yukari, which came to a surprise to the pink haired girl, while Yukari just couldn't believe it.

"Seriously, Ben?" she asked, looking a little disappointed. "You forgot to put Calibot's medal in your Medawatch? Did you think he'd show up if you just had the Medawatch?"

Even though he didn't want to admit it, that's exactly what Ben thought as he stood there with a goofy grin and sweated with embarrassment, while Kaz couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait a second... You mean to tell me, and everyone here, that you forgot to put your Medabot's medal in your Medawatch before the match?" he asked before he and his friends started laughing up a storm at this. "That's the most dimwitted mistake any Medafighter can make, even for a rookie!"

At that moment, the crowd of students couldn't help but laugh too at Ben's mistake, making him feel very humiliated. "This can't be happening." he said as he used a hand to cover his eyes, hoping to hide himself from the humility.

"Well this is...embarrassing." said Sparkplug, while MecaNeko crossed her arms, meowed, and nodded in agreement.

"Ben, where is Calibot now?" asked Megumi, making Ben take his hand off and gaze back at her and Yukari.

"He's probably back home with my Mom." he answered, making Yukari put her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look.

"Well don't just stand there... Go and get him!" she shouted, frightening Ben a bit, but he knew she was right, while Kaz and friends smirked again towards the young boy.

"Yeah, Benny... Go and get him." he said as he and friends crossed their arms. "I can wait, but only for so long. So you better hurry."

As much as Ben wanted to say something back, he knew that this wasn't the time, for he needed Calibot now, otherwise he'll be more humiliated. Knowing that, he grinned with embarrassment at everyone around him. "Heheh... So sorry, everyone, but if you just give me a moment or two, I'll be right back." he said before suddenly running out of the school grounds in a flash. "Gym classes don't fail me now!"

Of course, his sudden sprint into the streets came to a surprise to Yukari and Megumi, for they had no idea Ben could move his feet so fast. "Wow..." said Yukari with a somewhat shocked expression. "He moves faster then I thought."

"Well let's hope he can keep that up until he makes it back." replied Megumi, growing worried again. _Ben... Please hurry._

* * *

 ** _~Kashima Residence, Day Time~_**

At Ben's house, the humming sound of his mother could be heard outside. She appeared to be in her mid-to-late thirties with long hair that was black like Ben's, brown eyes, and wore a long sleeve black and white horizontal lined shirt underneath a dark green apron, red skinny jeans, and black heeled sandals. She also had yellow gloves on, for she was currently working in her backyard mini garden, and the only other figure that was with her was Calibot, who was seen bringing her watering pot to her.

"Here you go, Ms. Kashima." he said, but he was apparently wearing a dark green apron too in his size just like Ben's mother was.

"Oh thank you, Calibot." she thanked as she took the watering pot from him and patted his head, smiling. "I must say that you're quite the little helper."

To hear her say that, Calibot couldn't help but chuckle happily with his eyes closed, but just then, Ben came running into the backyard and was shocked by what he saw. "What the...?! Calibot...!" he shouted, catching his mother and Medabot's attention.

"Oh... Hi, Ben." Calibot greeted, though was a bit surprised to see him.

"Welcome home, sweetie." said Ben's mother, but was slightly confused now. "Your home a bit early. Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong...!" exclaimed Ben as he ran over to his mother and Calibot. "I'm suppose to have a robattle today, but I can't unless I have Calibot with me. And speaking of... Calibot, what are you doing?!"

"Just helping your Mom around the house." Calibot answered before closing his eyes happily again. "Been doing it all day really. Your Mom's really nice."

"I know that, but here's another question..." said Ben before he pointed at the small apron Calibot had on. "Why are you wearing that?!"

"Uh... Because your Mom said it looked nice on me?" replied Calibot, though he was a little worried about how he answered to the currently unhappy Ben.

"We'll talk about that later." Ben replied as he took the apron off of Calibot, grabbed him, and then quickly ran out of the backyard. "We got a robattle to get to, remember?!"

"Whoa...!" Calibot said as he was taken by surprise, but managed to wave back at Ben's Mom and give her a happy face again. "We'll be back later, Ms. Kashima!"

"I'll see you then!" she answered back as she watched her son and his Medabot leave, then returned to working on her mini garden. "That boy of mine... At least he has Calibot now. Such a nice bot he is."

* * *

 _ **~Riverview Junior High, Day Time~**_

Back at the school, everyone was waiting for Ben to return with his Medabot, although, they were slowly becoming impatient as time went by. Almost a half-hour had passed and still no sign of Ben or Calibot, and everyone was starting to wonder if Ben was gonna show at all. Overhearing some of the things they're saying, Yukari and Megumi were getting a bit worried, and so were Sparkplug and MecaNeko.

"Oh this is bad." stated Yukari as she looked at the whispering crowd. "If Ben doesn't show up soon, his reputation as a Medafighter'll be ruined before it even starts."

"His house shouldn't be that far from the school." stated Megumi, looking a bit more worried than Yukari. "Where can he be?"

"Have faith, Megumi. I'm sure he'll show up." said Sparkplug, trying to ease Megumi's worrying, and MecaNeko meowed in agreement with him.

However, Kaz, with his eyes closed and arms crossed, was just now growing impatient. "Okay... That's it..." he said as he opened his eyes, looking unhappy. "It's been almost half an hour, Ben isn't back yet, and my patience has now run dry. I came here to robattle someone today, and I'm not leaving until I do."

After saying those words, Kaz turned his sights toward the two girls. "So who'll it be?" he asked, catching theirs, and their Medabots's, attention. "Will it be you, Kari? Or maybe you, Meg? At this point, I don't care which."

Yukari could tell that Kaz really was unhappy about the turn of events, and though she knew she had a chance against him, she debated if she even should. Megumi on the other hand wasn't sure if she either, but mainly because she thought Sparkplug didn't stand much of a chance against a heavy hitter like Bullverizer, even though he, and MecaNeko too, looked eager to, as Metabee would say, "get meda-busy" with the bull type.

But just then, two figures were seen coming into the school grounds, making the crowd turn their head and gasped when they saw none other than Ben and his Medabot. Though Ben looked a bit tired, he was still ready to go for a robattle. "Hey...!" he shouted, catching Kaz, Yukari, and Megumi's attention, along with MecaNeko and Sparkplug as they turned their heads too to see the smirk on the young boy's face. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm here now."

"And me too!" exclaimed Calibot happily, which came to a surprise to everyone, seeing Ben's Medabot at last, while Megumi and Yukari were happy to see that he made it back just in time.

"It's Ben!" exclaimed Megumi with a smile. "He made it!"

"And now he has Calibot with him." stated Yukari, also smiling. "Now the show can begin."

"Thank goodness." Sparkplug said in relief as he wiped off some sweat off his head, while MecaNeko was just happy to see Calibot was here at last, and Kaz and his friends just smirked.

"Well... It's about time." Kaz said as he watched Ben and Calibot walk through the crowd, who couldn't help but ponder out loud about Ben's one of a kind Medabot.

 **Information: Calibot. A new gen ART type. Medafighter: Benjiro Kashima. Specialty: Sword**

"Whoa... That's Ben's Medabot?" one of them male students asked.

"I've never seen that model before." stated one of the female students.

"Wonder where Ben got it. It looks kinda cool." one of the other male students complemented.

"Not to mention it sounds a bit cute." said one of the other female students just as Ben and Calibot turned to face Kaz and Bullverizer.

"Sorry for the wait, Kaz." Ben apologized with a smirk. "Glad you stuck around though."

"Like I miss a chance to humiliate you and your little kid-bot." Kaz replied as he uncrossed his arms. "Though, you kinda did that to yourself already, but I'm just make it even worse once I beat you."

"Then let's get this on." Ben replied with a more eager to go smirk.

"Sure, but before we do, why don't we make a little wager to make things more...interesting." Kaz suggested, which came to a bit of a surprise to Ben as Kaz pointed towards his autographed jacket. "Like if I win, I get your jacket."

"My what...?!" exclaimed Ben in shock, then growled in anger. "No way! I'm not letting you take this jacket from me! It's too special!"

"That's fine..." Kaz replied as he closed his eyes. "Unless you're...chicken."

The moment Kaz said that, his friends behind him started mimicking chicken sounds to insult Ben, which only made him growl more and grit his teeth in anger. However, Calibot turned his head towards Ben when he thought of something. "Say, Ben... If he's going to make a wager, why not wager back?" he asked, which surprised Ben once he realized he could do that and calmed down

"You got a point there, Calibot. Thanks." he thanked his Medabot before smirking again towards Kaz. "Okay, Kaz... You got a deal. However, if I win, I get those cool looking shades of yours."

"Heh... Like that'll ever happen." replied Kaz as he reopened his eyes and widen his smirk. "Either way, it's a deal!"

"Then it's agreed!" shouted a familiar voice as everyone looked up to see none other than Mr. Referee, standing along the edge of the school rooftop like the day before and suddenly jumped down, landing perfectly onto the ground before standing up straight. "As an official referee, I, Mr. Referee, declare this to be a submission battle!"

However, out of everyone, Calibot was the only one that couldn't help but point at the middle aged referee. "Um... Where did he come from?" he asked, but got no reply as Mr. Referee continued what he was saying.

"You all know the rules, but I'll repeat them anyway!" he exclaimed as Calibot ignored him now and faced his opponent. "The first Medabot to cease function loses! The winner may then claim one Medapart from the defeated opponent's Medabot!"

Once Mr. Referee had explained the rules, Bullverizer pounded his fists together and set his red eyes down at Calibot, who was only a half a foot shorter than him. "You feeling luck, squirt?" he asked in a deep sounding voice, but Calibot just stood there, not faced and looking all innocent.

"Actually I am. Especially since my opponent is you." he stated, which made the whole crowd "oohed" loudly.

"Burn!" shouted one of the male students in the back, while Yukari, Megumi, and their Medabots were a bit surprised Calibot said what he said.

"Wow... That sure is one brave bot." said Megumi, and Sparkplug nodded in agreement.

"No kidding." replied Yukari, and MecaNeko meowed in agreement too, while Ben was shocked, and a bit freaked out, by what Calibot said.

"C-Calibot... Don't go insulting the big bot." he said as Calibot looked backed at him.

"Sorry, but I was only being honest." he apologized for his honesty, but Bullverizer was still upset by what he said.

"What was that...?" he asked with a glare, while Kaz was also a bit upset by what Calibot said.

"Oh you did not just insult my Bullverizer!" exclaimed Kaz in anger. "Tear him apart!"

"With pleasure, Kaz!" Bullverizer replied to his Medafighter, ready to go as Mr. Referee brought his arm up.

"Medabots, ready...?!" he asked before waving his arm down dramatically. "ROBATTLE!"

Now that Mr. Referee had officially started the robattle, the crowd of students began to cheer as Kaz was already shouting his orders into his Medawatch. "Go, Bullverizer! Charge straight at 'em!" he commanded, and Bullverizer didn't waste a second to respond as he ran straight towards Calibot.

"Here he comes, Calibot!" Ben shouted into his Medawatch. "Get out of his path!"

However, instead of doing as Ben ordered, Calibot stayed where he was, getting ready instead as Bullverizer came closer and closer, using his scanner apparently to get a good reading of his opponent. Seeing this, Ben was surprised. "C-Calibot...! What are you doing?!" he asked before shouting into his Medawatch again. "I said get out of the way!"

"What is he doing?!" asked Sparkplug, surprised by Calibot's actions, and so was MecaNeko, while Megumi instantly knew what the warrior type was doing.

"Wait a minute...! He's...!" she exclaimed as Yukari watched intently as Bullverizer was almost near Calibot, worrying Ben greatly.

"Come on, Calibot! Get out of the way!" he shouted one more time, but Calibot still stayed where he was until Bullverizer unleashed his horns at him.

However, just as Bullverizer did, Calibot moved to the side at the last second and avoided the hit, surprising him, but more so when the little warrior type managed to grab his horns in time, turned, and tossed him back the way he came. "W-Whoa...!" he exclaimed as he was sent stammering, trying to keep his balance, but was unable to in the end and fell flat on his face. "Ow..."

"What...?!" Kaz gasped in shock, along with the crowd, Ben, and even Yukari was a bit surprised.

"No way...!" she exclaimed before calming down. "He used his own strength against him, and with such good footwork too."

"I knew that's what he was doing!" exclaimed Megumi happily. "He literally grabbed the bull by the horns. That's a prime weak spot for bull type Medabots."

To see what Calibot just did, MecaNeko wagged her tail with excitement, meowing in cheer for Calibot, while Sparkplug was just relieved that he didn't get hit. Ben on the other hand couldn't help but smile towards the warrior type. "Nice one, Calibot." he said before giving a slightly angered expression towards him instead. "But I thought I told you to move out of the way!"

"I did, didn't I?" asked Calibot as he looked back at his Medafighter. "I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Why you...!" Kaz said in anger before shouting back into his Medawatch. "Get up, Bullverizer, and give him your strong punch!"

Listening to Kaz's order, once Bullverizer got back up, he immediately charged again towards Calibot and readied to throw a punch at him, but he seemed ready, and so was Ben. "Here comes again, Calibot!" he shouted into the Medawatch. "This time stand your ground and blast him when ready!"

"Got it!" Calibot replied as he waited for Bullverizer to get close, then fire his left arm mini bazooka blaster at him. "Take this!"

Though the firing rate was slow, it didn't matter once Bullverizer recklessly came to close and was hit in three different areas, sending him back the way he came again and hit the ground hard with his back. When Kaz saw this, he was shocked again. "W-What...?!" he shouted before reading the gauges on his Medawatch.

"Main body 75% damage. Legs 60% damage. Head 50% damage." his Medawatch said, shocking him even more, while the crowd was going crazy in joy at the battle, and Ben couldn't help but smirk.

"The mini bazooka shooter may have a slow firing rate, but it does pack a strong punch." he stated. "Especially if you get up close and personal with it."

"Good one, Ben!" Megumi exclaimed happily after what she just saw. "Now that's using your head!"

"Way to go, Mister Ben!" cheered Sparkplug, jumping up in joy. "You too, Calibot!"

"Not bad, Ben... Not bad at all." said Yukari, finding Ben's use of Calibot's firing arm to her liking, while Kaz was getting a bit irritated now.

"Okay, that's it..." he said before shouting into his Medawatch again. "One more time, Bullverizer! Get that bot, but this time flank him!"

"Got it!" replied Bullverizer once he got back up, then rushed towards Calibot again, but this time with greater speed and circled him, confusing him.

"Huh...? What the...?" said the warrior type as he tried to aim his bazooka blaster, but had a hard time keeping up with the bull type's movements, while Yukari instantly realized what Kaz and Bullverizer were up to.

 _That move!_ she thought before saying it out loud. "Ben, get Calibot out of there! He's trying to confuse him before he strikes! That's the move he used on us!"

MecaNeko yelled out the same thing in the form of her frantic meow towards Calibot, while Ben quickly took what Yukari said and shouted back into his Medawatch. "Calibot, you heard her...! Get out of there now!" he ordered, and Calibot was about to do just that, but was stopped when Bullverizer hit him before dashing off and hit him again, making him shout in pain each time he did, shocking Ben greatly. "Calibot, no!"

"Warning. All parts rapidly taking damage. 10%... 20%... 30%..." said Ben's Medawatch, surprising him even more.

"This isn't good!" he exclaimed as Kaz chuckled at this.

"Heheheh... It's good for me." he grinned. "Won't be long now. Your jacket, and one of your bot's Medaparts, are almost mine."

Knowing that was going to happen if he loses, Ben grit his teeth in frustration as he quickly tried to come up with a plan of a counterattack. _There's gotta be something I can, but what...?!_ he thought as he watched Calibot be hit again and again in front of him, but then he realized something that Calibot told him yesterday about how he has a radar built into his head piece, along with his scanner. _Wait a minute... That's it!_

Once he had an idea to work with, Ben shouted into his Medawatch again. "Calibot, use your radar to pinpoint where Bullverizer'll come and strike next!" he ordered, which made Calibot realized too.

"Okay!" he replied before closing his eyes and focused his radar on the surrounding area, easily detecting Bullverizer and studied his movements with it carefully, while Megumi couldn't help but notice what Calibot was doing.

"Say... What's Calibot doing?" she asked, unsure what the warrior type was up to now. "Why's he just standing there? He should be moving!"

"Hmm..." said Yukari as she turned her sights toward Ben. _Ben, I hope you know what you're doing._

"Now...! Finish him, Bullverizer!" shouted Kaz, and doing as he said, Bullverizer came straight towards Calibot again and was about to throw one more punch attack at him, but as he did, Calibot opened his eyes.

"There!" he said as he gazed in the direction Bullverizer was coming from.

"Do it, Calibot!" shouted Ben into the Medawatch. "Bring out...the sword!"

With a quick turn, Calibot faced the incoming Bullverizer before swinging his right arm back dramatically and a sword came out of a hidden compartment. This came to a surprise to Kaz and Bullverizer, along with the girls, their Medabots, and the rest of the crowd as they all gasped in shock, while Calibot lunged forward and slashed his blade at the bull type. After doing so, he landed a mere yard away from him on one knee, then stood back up and retracted his blade, and when he did, Bullverizer fell to the ground, groaning in pain before shutting off and his medal ejected from his body.

To see this, the crowd gasped even more, and Kaz couldn't believe his eyes as they widen at the sight of his defeated Medabot. "B-B-Bullverizer!" he exclaimed, while Mr. Referee waved an arm towards Ben and Calibot.

"Function ceased!" he shouted for all to hear. "And the winner is... Calibot!"

Though everyone was surprised be the end result, they couldn't help but cheer in the end for Ben and Calibot's victory, while Ben couldn't believe his eyes and ears. His first real robattle and he won, and to make it even more unbelievable, it was with Kaz of all Medafighters. "I... I did it. I... I won." he said, still a bit unsure of it was true, but then he smiled once he realized it was. "I actually won. My first robattle and I won!"

"BEN-CHAN!" shouted Megumi as she suddenly ran up behind Ben hugged him, catching him by surprise. "You did it! I knew you could!"

"Uh... T-Thanks. Heheheh..." Ben chuckled and grinned with embarrassment, while Calibot couldn't help but laugh childishly at him before he was suddenly hugged too by MecaNeko, surprising him too.

"Well done, Benjiro." Yukari congratulate as she walked over too, smiling. "You made me proud today, despite your slip up earlier."

Of course, remembering that, Ben couldn't help but chuckle again, embarrassed by that, while Kaz on the other hand still couldn't believe his eyes. His heavyweight and hard hitting Medabot was defeated which both baffled and shocked him. "I don't understand." he said, trying to comprehend everything. "My...Bullverizer... Defeated...? And to Ben's kiddish Medabot...? How...?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kaz...?" asked Yukari as she turned and smirked at the defeated boy. "Your Bullverizer's strong and quick, but it's so reckless. Anyone can beat him if they know how to get around him with quick maneuvers and the right attacks. Ben knew that before he even had a Medabot, and that's why you lost."

"But it's Ben!" Kaz exclaimed back, still shocked and baffled. "He's a noob compared to me! It's not possible!"

"But it is, Kaz." replied Ben once he was released from Megumi's hug and smirked towards his defeated opponent. "You lost fair and square, and you know what that means... I get one of your Medaparts...and those shades of yours, so cough 'em up..."

All Kaz could respond with was with a whine in complaint as he dropped to his knees in shame. Then, not a moment later, Calibot, once MecaNeko had let go of him, was seen carrying Bullverizer's left punching arm, and Ben was now wearing Kaz's stylish shades, grinning with delight. "So...? How do I look?" he asked the girls, who couldn't help but stare before blushing and looked away with Yukari twirling her hair nervously and Megumi mumbling under her breath.

But, near the school entrance, someone had watched the whole robattle, and that someone was none other than Akira. She was leaning against a pole with her arms crossed and smiled before walking off. "You did good, Ben... You did good." she said before hopping onto her motorbike and revved up the engine before driving off.

Kaz on the other hand, once he was back up, had an angry tick on his head as he grit his teeth and had his eyes shut in anger. "I can't believe this happening to me." he said, which made his friends feel sorry for him.

"Hey... Don't worry about it, Kaz." one of them said. "You got spare Medaparts back at your place, right?"

"And you got other pairs of shades too, don't ya?" one of them asked, but that question only made Kaz a bit angrier.

"Yes, but those were my favorite!" he shouted before grabbing Bullverizer and dragged him by the leg, growling in anger as his friends followed him out of the school grounds, while Yukari and Megumi watched them leave.

"How immature." stated Yukari as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah... What a sore loser." stated Megumi before smirking at Kaz's misery.

"In my opinion, he had this coming for a long time." Sparkplug stated, while MecaNeko crossed her arms and meowed in agreement.

Ben and Calibot on the other hand just laughed at how Kaz was acting, and over their victory as well. Once they seized their laughter, Ben smiled once again. _This is so cool! My first real robattle and I won!_ he thought before turning his smile down at Calibot. _And it's all because I had Calibot with me. For a little guy, and for a bot that doesn't know much, he sure is something._

Just then, Calibot turned his head up at Ben. "Say, Ben... Do you think we can do this again?" he asked, which came to a slight surprise to Ben as the warrior type closed his eyes happily. "I kinda enjoyed battling Bullverizer. Think we can robattle more often?"

"Calibot... You bet!" Ben replied with a big smile before extending his fist down at Calibot, confusing him, for he had no idea what his Medafighter was doing. "It's called a fist bump. Don't be shy."

"Oh...! Heheheheh..." Calibot chuckled once he realized, then gave a fist bump back at his Medafighter, making everyone cheer again for their victory, along with Yukari, Megumi, and their Medabots, although Sparkplug looked like he wanted to cry if he could.

But while everyone was enjoying Ben and Calibot's victory in their first robattle, nobody noticed that the mysterious Medabot had watched the whole thing from the shadows with his red eyes. He appeared to have found the robattle interesting as he set his eyes mainly on Calibot, finding him to be the most interesting before disappearing again, like he was never there to begin with.

 **"What's the deal with the mysterious Medabot? Will Ben and Calibot start a winning streak? And will Kaz find a new favorite pair of shades?**

 **"Find out next time on Medabots!"**

 **-In today's robattle, Ben and Calibot defeat Kaz and Bullverizer and claimed Bullverizer's left punch arm, and Kaz's pair of shades-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **And so another chapter comes to an end, along with the Ben and Calibot's first robattle. I hope you all liked it. I mainly wanted to show how Ben and Calibot's battling style than going with a drawn out battle. Besides, the good old beginner's luck factor never hurts to use sometimes, am I right? XD**_

 _ **Anyway, I have some news to tell you all before I go. From here on out, I'll be making some sub-plot chapters to help Ben and Calibot improve their skills and to acquire some more Medaparts they can use in the robattles to come. It's what Ikki and Metabee did really in the official series, so I figured why not do that with Ben and Calibot. Which leads me to this... If any of you have an idea for a sub-plot chapter, feel free to PM me and we'll talk about it. I'm always willing to hear some good ideas here and there, but do note that I may not use every one of them, mainly because we got to get on with the main plot sometime, right? Though, I'll still keep them in consideration to possibly use them later somewhere, okay? That being said, I hope to see you all next time! Until then, farewell for now! :D**_

 _ **"A special thanks to those who've reviewed the last chapter and still keeping up with the story. You guys are the real reason why I'm still making this story, even though Medabots isn't very well known. Thanks again and I look forward to hearing more from you all very soon!"**_


	5. Ep5: Run and Bantake

_**Hey! What up, everyone?! Fredrick Cyberheart here again with another something to say? You all getting annoyed though? Well to bad, because I'm still doing this, and you would know if you read my informative notes in the beginning of my last chapter. Of course, when I think more about what I'm doing here, I realize that not just like it to talk to you guys, but also I like to annoy some of you. If you're annoyed, then good. It's working. ;D**_

 _ **That aside, let's get down to business. I just wanna say that I've changed the cover art of my story. What you'll be seeing from now is none other than Calibot as the front cover! Now that I've introduced him, it's time he got in the spotlight more, and if you're ever curious about what he looks like, just check out the front cover and you'll get a full view of him. I do wanna thank pokemonking0924 for giving me the idea to put him on the front cover, and I must say that I'm kinda glad that I did. So again, thanks, man. :)**_

 _ **Now that I've got that said and out of the way, let's get on with the next chapter! What kind of adventures await Ben and Calibot? What kind of robattles will they face? And where does Mr. Referee keep coming from?! Find out now on Medabots: The New Generation! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Medabots: The New Generation**_

 _ **Episode 5: Run and Bantake**_

* * *

 _ **~The MedaStar Shop, Day Time~**_

A couple days had passed since Ben and Calibot defeated Kaz and Bullverizer in a robattle, and right now, they, along with Megumi and Sparkplug, decided to visit Hiro's shop after another day of school. Now that Calibot was assembled and active, thanks to the mysterious silver medal, Ben wanted to show his older friend the little bot and how he works, and based on Hiro's close inspections on the warrior type, he appeared very impressed.

"So this is the ART type when it's active. Wow..." he said as he inspected every one of Calibot's parts with a smile. "Everything seems to be in the right spot. Not a bad job, Ben. And it seems that medal you found works for this little guy after all."

"Um... Could you please stop doing that?" Calibot asked kindly, feeling uncomfortable with Hiro being so close in his personal space though.

"Thanks, Hiro." Ben thanked with a chuckle then grinned. "I did my best to assemble the little guy after you sold him to me."

"And you should've seen how he kicked Kaz's bot's butt!" exclaimed Megumi as she threw some punches in the air. "He went like BAM! and then BOOM!"

"I could've explained it better, miss Megumi." Sparkplug stated, looking at his Medafighter with embarrassment, while Hiro chuckled at his little sister, finding her way of explaining kind of funny.

"Well, no matter how you explain it, it sounds like it was a good robattle." he smiled as Ben grew a more cocky grin on his face.

"It was, and I got these out of it..." he said as he took out Kaz's favorite shades and put them on. "Check it. Pretty cool, huh?"

However, Calibot appeared to find that a bit annoying as he looked up and sweatdropped at Ben. "How long are you planning on keeping those on you?" he asked as Ben straightened the shades before answering.

"Until I get bored with them. Which means never." he answered. "They're just too cool. No wonder Kaz liked them so much."

"He's not the only one apparently." Hiro smirked as he turned his eyes toward his little sister, who was blushing hard with embarrassment.

"Stop it, bro!" she ordered her older brother while turning her head away, trying to hide her blush before Ben noticed, while Hiro grinned and chuckled mockingly just as Ben put the shades away.

"But that aside, I just wanna say thanks again, Hiro." he thanked as he smiled at the young shop employee. "It's because you sold Calibot to me, I was finally able to robattle Kaz and beat him good, and right in front of the whole school too."

"Really?" Hiro replied with a smile. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Sounded like he had it coming for a long time. And you're welcome."

"Now if only we can get Ben to stop mentioning that robattle." said Calibot, looking a bit annoyed again. "It's getting kind of old, and he keeps making it sound like he did all the work. I keep telling him that I did most of it."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for me giving you the right commands, you would've been scrap metal." replied Ben as he gave an annoyed look back down at his Medabot, who crossed his arms and thought about it more.

"Hmm... That's true..." the warrior type admitted before closing his eyes happily. "Guess you do deserve some credit."

"Some?!" Ben replied, now a bit more annoyed, while Megumi gestured with her fingers how small he of the credit he really deserved.

"Maybe a little..." she stated.

"Minuscule!" exclaimed Sparkplug, believing he deserved a bit less than little, making Ben even more annoyed as he growled in anger.

"Oh forget it!" he exclaimed before crossing his arms and turned his head away from them. "The fact is that me and Calibot won and that's that."

"That's right, Ben." Hiro agreed as he too crossed his arms. "You know what I say... As long as you won, what does the rest matter?"

"Exactly!" Ben replied with his eyes closed and grew a big smirk on his face, showing a bit of pride, while Calibot sweatdropped at this.

"I'm not sure about that." he stated, while Megumi shook her head.

"Talk about overconfidence." she stated at how Ben was acting, and Sparkplug nodded in agreement.

"Hubris indeed, miss Megumi." he said as Ben reopened his eyes at the young shop employee.

"Anyway, thanks again, Hiro." he thanked before he started walking out the door while waving farewell to his older friend. "We'll stop be again another day."

"Bye!" exclaimed Calibot as he walked out next to Ben, waving bye to Hiro, along with Megumi and Sparkplug who followed. "And thanks for making me uncomfortable earlier!"

"See you later, big bro!" exclaimed Megumi with a smile back towards her older brother. "See you home for dinner!"

"Till then!" exclaimed Sparkplug, walking alongside his Medafighter as Hiro waved farewell to them also.

"Catch you guys later!" he too exclaimed just as the doors closed, and when they did, he put his arm down and whistled as he headed over behind his store counter, opened the door to the back room, and entered. "Now which boxes was I suppose to move again?"

But while Hiro was in the back room, not watching the store, he wasn't able to see the front doors open and see a small shadowy figure come in and eye the cash register with bright green eyes, the kind that a Medabot would have. When this small figure noticed it was unguarded, it quickly ran towards it, and when it did, the sound of it being opened was heard.

* * *

 _ **~Riverview City Streets, Day Time~**_

Out on the streets, after leaving Hiro's store, Ben, Megumi, and their Medabots were seen walking along the sidewalk as Calibot was looking around at all the city buildings, looking fascinated by them for some reason. Ben quickly took notice of this and couldn't help but grow curious at the little bot.

"Calibot... What are you doing?" he asked, catching the warrior type's attention. "Why are you looking at everything like that? It's kinda weird."

"I can't help it, Ben." Calibot replied as he looked up at his Medafighter. "These buildings just make me curious about something."

"And what would that be?" Ben asked out of curiousness about Calibot's curiousness.

"How can you humans tell them apart?" the little warrior type asked, surprising Ben a little. "I notice some have different sizes and widths, and some don't even have logos or signs. How can anyone tell which one is different from the other?"

"Silly, Calibot..." said Megumi as she closed her eyes, while Calibot turned his sight up towards her instead. "We have signs near the entrances to them to help us identify which building is the one we're looking for. Not to mention some buildings have a different color from the other. That's what makes them all unique."

"Oh... I see..." Calibot replied, understanding what Megumi was saying, but then he tilt his head in confusion about something else. "Is unique also a word to help describe that guy who keeps popping out of nowhere whenever a robattle's about to happen?"

At first, Ben was confused by what his Medabot was talking about, but then he realized what he meant. "You mean Mr. Referee?" he asked back as Calibot looked up at him and nod, making the young boy chuckle and smile "Heheh... There's a lot of words that could describe that guy."

"But how does he just keep appearing like that?" Calibot asked, thinking back on the last couple of days. "I've been noticing that for some time now."

"It's just one of the many things that makes him...Mr. Referee." replied Megumi, unable to come up with any way to answer Calibot. "And I'm not just saying that because that's his name, which is also a bit weird in my opinion."

"I have some theories about him." said Sparkplug as sparks when up his antennas.

"Look, Calibot, take it from me... You're better off just not trying to figure out Mr. Referee." Ben stated as Calibot looked back up at him as the young boy put his arms behind his head. "I tried at one time, but I eventually gave up after awhile."

"But I wanna know!" exclaimed Calibot childishly with his eyes closed and his metal hands into fists. "How does he do it?!

Seeing how his Medabot was acting, Ben sweatdropped at first, but then smiled. "Calibot, you not only have the voice of a child, but a mind of one too sometimes." he stated, making Calibot look back up at him, confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked as Ben closed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh...nothing." he replied with a chuckle, while Sparkplug crossed his arms after thinking more on the subject of Mr. Referee.

"Though, why does anyone even bother to understand Mr. Referee anyway?" he asked as Ben reopened his eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe because it's fun to try sometimes?" he suggested, making Sparkplug think for a second before he shrugged also.

"Can't argue with that." he replied before he, along with Ben and Megumi laughed about it, while Calibot was still confused and a bit clueless as to why they were laughing about Mr. Referee's unusual way of showing up whenever a robattle was about to happen.

But as they were laughing, the heard a familiar voice, Hiro's, shouting a ways behind them. "STOP! THIEF!" they heard instantly, seizing their laughter and whatever else they were thinking as the four looked back behind them and noticed that same shadow figure that entered Hiro's store running towards them at high speed, but now its appearance was revealed.

It appeared to be indeed a Medabot. It had slim arms and legs, a grey frame and brown armor around the head, body, shoulders, arms, and legs. Around its head appeared to be a red bandana and a black mouth mask that a thief would wear, and its lower leg parts resembled black boots.

"What the...?" asked Megumi as the bot suddenly ran passed her and the others, surprising them. "Hey...!"

"Whoa...! Where's the fire?!" asked Ben as he and the others turned their heads at the fleeing Medabot.

"Forget the fire...! Look!" exclaimed Calibot as he pointed towards the fleeing Medabot, noticing it was carrying a dark green bag over its shoulder as it ran, which Ben immediately took notice of.

"Hey, what's with the bag?" he asked just as Hiro ran up behind them, and once he was near them, he bent his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Come...back here...you..." he said, catching the four's attention as they looked back, a bit surprised.

"Hiro!" exclaimed Ben once he saw his older friend.

"Big brother!" Megumi also exclaimed when he saw him, but looked more worried than surprised.

"Are you okay?" asked Calibot, more concern than surprised. "What happened? Who was that?"

"A...thief." Hiro answered, still out of breath, shocking the four as they gasped in response. "He robbed...the store...register...while my back...was turned."

"He what?!" exclaimed Megumi, trying to understand the situation.

"Galloping gigawatts!" Sparkplug exclaimed too, but more surprised though as Hiro dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh what am I gonna do?!" he asked now that he caught his breath. "If my boss finds out about this, I'm so fired! And I can't afford to be fired! I have...rent next week! Yeah, that's it!"

Of course, what Hiro was mostly worried about had something to do with the secret that lied beneath the store, but before he could think more about it, Ben, once he understood the situation, smiled confidently at his older friend. "Don't you worry, Hiro. We'll get the money back for you." he said, surprising the young shop employee as Ben pointed a thumb up at himself. "You can count on me!"

"And me too!" exclaimed Calibot, feeling just the same as his Medafighter as he mimicked Ben's actions before quickly sprinting after the thieving Medabot before Hiro could say anything to them.

"And us too, big brother! We're on it!" exclaimed Megumi as she too felt the same and hurried after Ben and Calibot, also surprising her older brother. "Come on, Sparkplug!"

"I'm coming, miss Megumi!" the electric type replied as he ran right behind his Medafighter

With all four of them chasing after the thieving bot, Hiro didn't know what to think. He was glad to hear they'd help him out, but he wasn't sure if they could catch a bot that could run so fast. Unable to determine his feelings, all he could do was stand back up and watch them go, looking concern though, but mainly for them. "Be careful..."

* * *

 _ **~Riverview City Alleyways, Day Time~**_

Not too far from where Ben, Megumi, and their Medabots were, the thieving Medabot they saw earlier was seen looking at the money inside the bag he stole from Hiro's store, laughing to himself as he did.

"Heheheheh... What a score!" he exclaimed before closing the bag. "The boss will love this. Heheheh..."

"Hold it right there!" exclaimed none other than Ben, catching the thieving bot's attention as he turned around and saw him, along with Megumi and their Medabots right at the entrance to the alleyways, and they didn't look happy as Ben pointed a finger at him. "If you thought you could steal from our friend's store and get away with it, you got another thing coming, pal!"

"You won't get away with robbing from my big bro!" shouted Megumi angrily as she suddenly ran and leaped forward, catching the thieving bot by surprise as he was tackled to the ground by her.

"Ugh...!" he groaned in pain once he hit the ground, dropping the bag a little ways, but then he easily pushed Megumi off him. "Get off me!"

"Ah...!" shouted Megumi as she was pushed away, now more angered. "Why you... Sparkplug, go!"

"Yes, miss Megumi!" Sparkplug replied as he ran forward and charged up some electricity around his arms. "This'll put a shock through your circuits!"

Right at moment he said that, the electric type unleashed his attack upon the thieving Medabot, shocking him just as he got back up. For a moment, he shouted in pain, but once the zapping was over, he was still standing, and he didn't look too happy. "That...hurt!" he shouted before suddenly dashing forward and landed a hard punch right on Sparkplug, sending him back, groaning in pain towards Megumi.

"Sparkplug!" she shouted as she caught her Medabot, but ended up crashing back into the side of a building. "Ow...!"

"Megumi! Sparkplug!" shouted Ben worryingly at them.

"Are you two okay?" asked Calibot as Megumi groaned a little from the pain.

"I'll live..." she replied as the thieving bot laughed at her and Sparkplug before picking up the bag of stolen money.

"Why you little...! Get him, Calibot!" Ben exclaimed in anger as Calibot listened to his orders and fired his bazooka shooter at the thieving bot.

However, as he did, the thieving bot quickly sprinted away and none of Calibot's were able to get him, surprising the little warrior type. "Whoa...! That bot can move!" he said as Ben realized what kind of bot they're dealing with now.

"It must be one of those high speed running kind of bots." he said as Megumi got back up with Sparkplug, irritated just by hearing that.

"That...sounds...stupid!" she exclaimed as Ben and Calibot headed after the fleeing bot.

"Stupid or not, he's getting away!" he shouted as he and Calibot were in hot pursuit, and Megumi and Sparkplug weren't too far behind them. "Stop!"

"You won't get away!" shouted Calibot as the four were not far behind the fleeing bot, who turned his head towards them as he ran and narrowed his eyes.

"That's what you think, kiddos!" he replied as he opened a hidden compartment on his right side and took something out, holding it tight in his free hand. "Why don't you take a hike! Or better yet, a trip!"

The moment the thieving bot said that, he threw some marbles behind him and upped his pace just as Ben was the first to reached them and fall flat on his face. "Whoa...!" he said just as he tripped and fell, then Calibot neared the marbles.

"A trip?" he asked before he too tripped on the marbles and fell flat on his face like Ben, but when he did, he now understood what the thieving bot was saying. "Oh... I get it now."

Then, it wasn't a second later until Megumi and Sparkplug also tripped on the marbles and fell on their faces too. "Ow..." said Sparkplug, while Megumi managed to lift her head up, angered even more.

"Why that little..." she said through her gritted teeth as the thieving bot laughed when he heard all four of them fall.

"Suckers!" he exclaimed before turning around a corner, while Ben got back up, growling in anger.

"Okay... He's gonna pay for that!" he exclaimed as Calibot got up too.

"Don't worry, Ben... I still have him on my radar." he said as he was keeping track of the thieving bot's position through his built in radar. "As long as he stays within my radius, he can't escape us."

"Nice work, Calibot!" Sparkplug exclaimed happily when he and his Medafighter got up and heard what he said.

"Now let's get that no good bot!" exclaimed Megumi, both happy and still a bit angry as she and the others continued their chase after the thieving bot with Calibot up front to keep the strange Medabot within his radar range.

* * *

As they continued their chase through the alleyways, they eventually come across an exit and took a look out, seeing the thieving bot making his way into a eight story parking lot building, which Ben pointed out.

"There he goes! He went in there!" he shouted the obvious, but Calibot didn't understand.

"But why though?" he asked. "Why would he go there?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Megumi, still a bit angry about earlier. "At least we know where he went. Now we got him."

"Exactly." replied Ben as he ran out and headed for the parking lot building with Calibot following behind. "Come on!"

"He's a dead bot!" shouted Megumi as she and Sparkplug ran out too towards the parking lot building.

"You said it, miss Megumi!" Sparkplug agreed with his Medafighter as they made their way across the street from the alleyway to the building.

* * *

 _ **~Parking Lot Building 47, 3rd Floor, Day Time~**_

Inside the parking lot building, it didn't appear to be many cars parked along the first two floors, and the third floor and possibly the others above it were empty. On the third floor though, the thieving Medabot was seen, and not just him, but another individual, who appeared to be a man wearing all black, along with a red bandana like the one the Medabot had and he grinned when he inspected the money in the bag.

"Heheheh... Good work, Bantake." he said to the Medabot, now known as Bantake. "This is good."

"Thank you, boss." Bantake thanked with a nod. "Though I did have some trouble on the way here."

"Hmm...? Trouble...?" the man asked, looking a tad bit worried. "What kind of trouble? You hardly ever have any trouble."

"Well, you see, boss... There were these kids and their Medabots, and..." Bantake explained, but stopped when he noticed the man gave him a glare, scaring him a little. "Uh... B-But I gave them a slip in the alleyways and lost them! Nothing to worry about!"

"You better hope so." the man replied, still a bit unhappy as he took a look at the money in the bag, relieving Bantake a little, unaware that Ben, Megumi, and their Medabots were hiding around a corner of a wall.

"There he is." said Megumi quietly as she, Ben, and Calibot took a peek at the thieving bot and the man. "And he's not alone. Wonder what they're saying."

"Calibot, can you hear anything?" Sparkplug asked as he turned his head towards the warrior type.

"Afraid not." he shook his head in reply. "I can't hear them clearly."

"Well whatever they're talking about, they got the money from Hiro's store." Ben stated out before noticing that the man looking through the bag had a brown Medawatch on him. "And I'll bet that guy's that bot's Medafighter."

It didn't take long before Megumi noticed the brown Medawatch too around the man's left wrist, but she also noticed it looked a tad old and worn out. "What a watch. It looks beat up and old." she pointed out, but Ben could tell that the thieving Medabot didn't look like an old model at all.

"That may be true, but that bot doesn't look it." he stated, examining that Medabot's features from where he was closely. "It looks like a new gen model, so what's up?"

"Maybe the medal of that bot was once an older model, but then was placed in an upgraded version?" Sparkplug thought out loud, but Calibot didn't seem to care too much about what that bot really was.

"Does it matter?" he asked before looking back at Ben. "Whoever they are, they still got the money from Hiro's store. We have to do something."

"I know." Ben replied as he got serious. "They won't get away with this."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Megumi as she and Sparkplug turned their heads toward Ben.

"This!" he shouted out loud in response as he and Calibot jumped out into the open and pointed towards the two thieves. "Hold it right there, you crooks!"

The moment Ben shouted at them, the man and Bantake turned towards him and Calibot and gasped in shocked, taken by surprise, while Megumi face-palmed at Ben's sudden action. "Yeah... Jump out and catch them by surprise. I could've thought of that!" she exclaimed before she too jumped out into the open, along with Sparkplug, surprising the man and Bantake even more, but more Bantake though.

"Gah...! Not you four!" he shouted, taken by the surprise still. "I thought I sent you lot on a trip!"

"You did, but we didn't like it." Ben glared at the thieving bot, along with Calibot, while the man was still a bit surprised himself.

"Are these the kids you said that were chasing you earlier?" he asked before growling in anger back at Bantake. "I thought you said you lost them, you dumb-bot!"

"I thought I did, boss!" Bantake quickly replied, frightened by the man's angered words. "I swear I did!"

"You could have I didn't have a built in radar in my head piece." explained Calibot as he tapped the side of his head with one finger. "As long as you were in my radius, tracking you down wasn't a problem."

"Yeah... Too bad for you!" Megumi smirked as the man turned his angered eyes back on them.

"Enough!" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger at them. "Who are you kids?! What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious...?" Ben asked back as he pointed towards the bag of stolen money. "We want the money you stole from our friend's store!"

"My big brother would like to keep his job please." Megumi plead, not in a nice way though, but the man just smirked mockingly in response.

"Well too bad for him." he replied as he crossed his arms. "He should've done his job better."

"Why you...!" Ben glared in response, along with Calibot. "You give back what you stole right now, or else!"

"Or else what, kiddo?" the man grinned, finding Ben's anger childish and amusing as the young boy showed off his Medawatch to him.

"Or else we robattle!" he exclaimed as the light shined off his Medawatch. "We win, you return what you stole, but if you win, we'll give you all the money I have on us."

In response to hearing that deal, the man laughed, but then smirked again afterwards. "Is that so...? You both don't look like you have much on you, but I'd be more than glad to teach you not to mess with adults, kids." he replied as he showed off his old brown Medawatch. "Very well. You got a deal."

"All right." Ben replied as he readied himself for robattle, along with Calibot in front of him. "Let's do this, Calibot."

"Yeah." the warrior type nodded in reply, but was surprised, along with Ben, when Sparkplug and Megumi stepped forward. "Huh...?"

"Ben, Calibot, leave this guy to us." said Megumi as she showed off her yellow Medawatch, looking serious. "He stole from my big bro's store, so stand aside, boys, and let mama and Sparks here handle this one."

"He stole from our family, so it's only best if we handled this!" exclaimed Sparkplug and his clenched his fists, while Ben and Calibot were just surprised they heard everything they said, unsure what to say, especially since they were so fired up to battle, but the man on the other hand just laughed.

"Hahaha...! Fine!" he grinned after he finished his laughter. "It doesn't matter which one I battle, because neither of you will be able to beat my Bantake!"

Hearing his name, Bantake jumped from behind over his Medafighter and landed in front of him, taking a battle stance and set his green eyes upon his opponents, who were now Megumi and Sparkplug.

 **Information: Bantake. A new gen BDT type. Medafighter: Chozo. Specialty: High Speed**

"We'll just see about that." replied Megumi. "Sparkplug, let's show this guy the results of all our training recently."

"Yes, miss Megumi!" Sparkplug nodded in reply, feeling ready to go. "You can count on me!"

"Then it's agreed!" shouted a familiar voice, catching everyone's attention as they looked towards one of the parking lot building elevators nearby and it opens up to reveal none other than Mr. Referee. "As an official referee, I, Mr. Referee, declare this to be a submission battle! You know the rules! The first Medabot to cease function loses! The winner may then claim one Medapart from the defeated opponent's Medabot for keeps!"

"See?! He did it again!" Calibot exclaimed in surprise as he pointed at him, while Ben sighed at how his Medabot was acting.

"Just let it go, Calibot." he suggested, but Calibot just threw his arms around like a little kid with a tantrum would.

"But I wanna know!" he complained childishly, making Ben sweatdrop, but Megumi and Sparkplug kept their attention upon the man and his Medabot.

"You better say your prayers!" she exclaimed in a serious tone. "We WON'T be holding back!"

"Neither will we!" the man grinned in response. "I'll make you say your own prayers, little girl!"

"Medabots, ready...?!" asked Mr. Referee before he waved one of his arms down dramatically, beginning the battle. "ROBATTLE!"

"All right, Sparks... Pull a Calibot!" Megumi ordered Sparkplug as the electric type started shooting his electrical charges from his arms randomly at Bantake.

"You've got it, miss Megumi!" he replied as he fired, while Calibot was a bit confused why Megumi used his name for Sparkplug's first command.

"Pull a what?" he asked.

"Did she just used your name as a verb?" Ben asked, also a bit confused, while Bantake sweatdropped when he noticed that none of Sparkplug's random fired shots were coming close to him, and he wasn't even moving.

"Talk about no aim." the man sweatdropped too, but then smirked. "Stupid girl. This'll be easier than I thought. Bantake, take them down!"

"Right!" the bandit type replied before suddenly dashing forward at Sparkplug and unleashed a barrage of fast pace punches on him, making him shout in pain upon each hit that made contact.

"Sparkplug, no!" exclaimed Calibot worryingly at the electric type.

"All parts slowly sustaining damage." said Megumi's Medawatch as it showed Sparkplug's gauges decreasing. "5%... 10%... 15%..."

"All right, Sparks... Now pull a MecaNeko!" Megumi ordered Sparkplug again, ignore the damage he was taking and kept focus on the battle at hand.

"Okay!" replied the electric type as he jumped back and dodged Bantake's next punch, then created an electric whip with the electricity built in his arms and threw it at the bandit type, tying him and catching him by surprise.

"Huh...?! What...?!" Bantake asked as he was caught completely by surprise, and so was Ben and the man too.

"An electrical whip?!" he asked, surprised to see that Sparkplug could form such a thing.

"What is this?!" asked the man as Megumi smirked at him.

"You like that? Sparks and I've been working on channeling the electricity he builds up into different forms." she stated. "What you're seeing here is the result of our hard work."

"Wow... That's pretty neat." said Calibot, fascinated that they could do such a thing now, but then he tilt his head in confusion. "But why did she use MecaNeko's name for a verb too? I don't get it."

"I don't think I'm gonna get it either, Calibot." Ben replied honestly as he had a look of a little disbelief.

"Now channel your inner Metabee, Sparks!" ordered Megumi as Sparkplug charged up more electricity in one of his arms while holding the whip with the other.

"As he would say, kiss your bot goodbye!" he shouted as he fired a megawatt of electricity at the tied up bandit type.

"Bantake, get out of there now!" shouted the man, a bit worried though. "Do what you do best! Run!"

"Yes, boss!" Bantake replied as he started running, despite being tied up, just in time as he avoided Sparkplug's attack, then started running in circles around him, laughing as he was using Sparkplug's own whip against him, tying him up too.

 _I thought he tried that._ Megumi thought as she smiled and her eyes sparked with electricity in them. "Sparkplug, get ready!"

Doing as his Medafighter ordered, Sparkplug just stood there as he was being tied up by his own whip, which Ben soon noticed and was surprised to see he wasn't doing anything about it. "What's he doing?!" he asked out of shock. "Why won't Megumi make him move?!"

"Maybe...they're up to something?" Calibot thought out loud, while man laughed at the situation in front of him.

"Hahaha...! They're up to something all right...!" he grinned. "Their defeat!"

Then, not a moment later, Sparkplug was now more tied up than Bantake was as the whip detached itself off him, giving him use of his arms again. See this, Megumi looked like she crying. "Oh no... You got my bot all tied up..." she said, but apparently, her crying appeared fake. "Poor Sparkplug."

"Is she...crying?" asked Calibot, thought slightly confused as Be sighed in disbelief, knowing that she was actually faking it.

"Now you see what happens when you face with a speedy opponent like Bantake." the man stated before shouting into his Medawatch. "Now finish this!"

"Yes, boss!" Bantake replied as he made a straight line dash toward Sparkplug, ready to finish him with a strong blow.

"Megumi, look out!" shouted Ben worryingly, while Megumi's suddenly glint.

"Hook..." she said as Sparkplug suddenly broke out of his bonds. "Line..." she also said as Sparkplug managed to grab Bantake at the last second, catching him by surprise and leapt into the air with him. "...and EXPLOSION!"

At that moment, Sparkplug wrapped his arms around Bantake and released all his electricity upon him at once, shocking him greatly, while the man's eyes gasped and his eyes widen in horror at what he was seeing. "Wha...?! Bantake!" he exclaimed as Ben and Calibot's eyes also widen at this.

"Whoa...!" exclaimed Ben.

"Shocking..." stated Calibot as all the electricity surrounding Bantake and Sparkplug then exploded and covered them in a smoke.

Then, not a moment later, Bantake was the first time fall out and hit the ground hard on his front. His body was all burnt and electrocuted do to an overload as he medal then ejected out of his back and landed on the floor, greatly shocking his Medafighter. "B-B-Bantake!

"Function ceased!" shouted Mr. Referee as he waved an arm towards Megumi and Sparkplug, who landed in front of her. "And the winner is... Sparkplug!"

"All right!" exclaimed Ben happily towards the two. "Way to go, Megumi!"

"And you too, Sparkplug." Calibot congratulated Sparkplug with his eyes closed happily.

"Hmph..." Megumi whipped her hair and smirked with pride. "A satisfactory result."

"I couldn't agree more, miss Megumi." replied Sparkplug as he looked back at his Medafighter. "All that hard work we've done really did pay off."

"Was there ever any doubt, Sparks?" Megumi asked with a smile at her bot, while the man dropped to his knees, finding this hard to believe.

"This...can't be." he said. "My...Bantake...lost? HOW?!"

"I'll tell you how." said Megumi as she and Sparkplug step towards the man. "Bantake lost because you got cocky and underestimated us. Not to mention that Bantake is best for speed and close range combat, and if there's anything that can take that, it's an electric type like my Sparkplug here."

"Not to mention that electric whip you guys used was perfect in binding Bantake for awhile." Ben stated as he crossed his arms.

"Though the use of using other Medabot names, like mine, as verbs was a bit...weird." Calibot stated honestly, while Megumi grabbed the man by his collar and gave him a scary glare.

"Now then... Give back the money you stole!" she commanded as the man was a bit scarred now. "Honor the deal, or else you're gonna be in for a shocking punishment, and I don't mean that figuratively!"

At that moment, Sparkplug's antennas sparked with electricity, frightening the man even more before he suddenly handed Megumi the bag of stolen money. "O-Okay...! Here!" he said as Megumi released and took the money bag from him. "I admit that I lost fair and square. Just please don't shock me."

"Wow..." Ben sweatdropped at how angry Megumi could get. "Remind not to make her mad."

"Me too." Calibot sweatdropped also, finding Megumi's anger a tad bit scary.

But then, police sirens were heard outside the first floor of the parking lot building as police cars swarmed below. This caught the man's attention, along with Ben and Calibot as they hurried over to the edge of the third floor to get a good look down at the cars. "It's...the police?"

"Oh yeah..." Megumi smiled as she closed her eyes. "I may have informed the law about what happened just before me and Sparkplug came into the building."

"Sorry." Sparkplug apologized to the man, but not sincerely as the man started whining loudly, for he knew that he was sure to be arrested after what he and Bantake did, not just for this crime, but for the others he made as well.

"Heheh... Megumi, you rock." said Ben as he smiled back at the pink haired girl, who giggled happily when she heard him say that.

* * *

 _ **~The MedaStar Shop, Evening Time~**_

Later after defeating the man and Bantake in a robattle, and after they were arrested, Ben, Megumi, and their Medabots headed back to Hiro's shop as the sun was beginning to set on this long day. Once they've arrived at the store, Megumi was the first to enter as she kicked the doors open.

"HEY, BIG BRO...! WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU...!" she exclaimed loudly, catching her older brother's attention as he was pacing around behind the store counter.

But as he turned to face them, he hit his funny bone on the side of the wall he was near. "Huh...? OW!" he shouted in pain as he put a hand over it. "MEGUMI, WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

"But, big bro, I got your money back." she replied as she waved the bag of stolen money in front of him and smiled, while Hiro's eyes widen in surprise as he suddenly ran up to his little sister and took the money bag from her.

"You did?!" he asked as he made sure everything that was stolen was inside. "How did you guys...?!"

"Thank Megumi and Sparkplug really." Ben smiled and pointed out. "They're the ones that deserve most of the credit. They took down that thieving bot and his Medafighter."

"We could've handled it too, but she said it was a family matter, or something like that." said Calibot as he closed his eyes happily. "Either way..."

"Is this really true, little sis?" Hiro asked as looked back at his little sister while she put her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

"It was nothing, bro..." she replied with a slight blush, but was then surprised when Hiro suddenly gave her hug.

"Megumi, you are a lifesaver!" he exclaimed happily with his eyes closed as Megumi slowly closed her eyes and hugged him back with a big smile, making Sparkplug, if he could, get all teary eye.

"Oh how I love happy endings." he said all emotional, while Calibot laughed childishly at him and Ben rolled his eyes, but smiled at this touching moment, just happy to see Megumi and Hiro as they were now.

* * *

 _ **~Somewhere along the Riverview City Highway, Evening Time~**_

After being defeated and arrested, the man was seen, wearing orange, along with Bantake, who had his leg parts replaced with more bulkier ones that didn't look suitable for fast running, picking up trash with some others along the highway. Apparently they were sentence to public service for the crimes they committed, which were only petty thieving like they did earlier today.

"Those no good brats..." the man said with an angered tone. "The next time we see them, they're gonna pay big time. They haven't seen the last of us."

"You said it, boss." replied Bantake, feeling just as angry as his Medafighter was.

"Hey less talking and more working, you two!" shouted one of the policemen watching over them, making them a tad bit frightened, then sighed as they continued picking up one piece of trash after the other.

 **"Will Chozo and Bantake get their revenge? Will Calibot ever learn about Mr. Referee? And what other names will Megumi use for verbs?"**

 **"Find out next time on Medabots!"**

 **-In today's robattle, Megumi and Sparkplug defeat Chozo and Bantake and claimed Bantake's sprinter legs-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **Well, you know the old saying... If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime. Which leads to the end of the first sub-plot chapter of the story. What did you guys think? Sorry it took a lot longer to finish this than I thought. I was taking a bit of break actually after making the first four chapters in one month. Like I said I won't always know when I'll be updating so just bare with me, okay? X)**_

 _ **Anyway, to be honest, I had a bit of difficulty making this chapter. Making sub-plot/filler chapters is a lot harder then I thought it'd be. Not to mention it came to my attention that I shouldn't have Ben and Calibot fight every robattle for it may get to repetitive after awhile. I started to believe that when I looked back on the anime and noticed Ikki and Metabee did most of the robattling. Besides, it was actually a good thing this came to my mind, because now I can think about giving the others a chance every now and then. Not to mention you guys got to see a "shocking" performance by Megumi and Sparkplug. Lol! XD**_

 _ **And that's about it. I'll slowly begin working on the next sub-plot chapter, so please be patient, everyone. I know some of you like reading what my chapters and I appreciate that, but unless I take my time making this, they won't be as good, don't you agree? If so, thank you and till next time! :)**_

 _ **"A special thanks to cecebeec for helping me plan out this chapter and for giving me the idea to let some of the other characters have some action every now and then other than Ben and Calibot. Thanks again!"**_


	6. Ep6: The Big Bad MecaWolf's Trap

_**What's up, everyone! It is I, Fredrick Cyberheart, saying welcome to my next and second sub-plot chapter! I'm starting to get the hang of writing these now, all thanks to cecebeec. She's been aiding me in plotting them out so it'd be easier to write. How? Well through RP of course! Turns out that RP is one of the perfect sources for thinking out chapters and even lets you see what parts should stay or go, get it? To those who don't know, RPing out a chapter or anything is, in my opinion, one of the best ways to do just that. :)**_

 _ **One more thing before you begin reading... I've decided to add the Medabot's opening theme (English Dub) into the story! The only thing that'll make it different from the anime's version is instead of Ikki's voice saying "Attack mode, Metabee!", it'll be Ben's voice saying "Attack mode, Calibot!". When I think about it, if I had to choose a voice that I know that'd sound close to Ben's, I'd have to say it be the voice of Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) from Naruto Shippuden! To those who don't know the show, look it up, because it's also good. Also if any of you agree or disagree on the voice choice, be sure to tell me. In fact, if you think of a voice actor that's better, do let me know. I'll keep my options open. XD  
**_

 _ **Now that I've got that said and out of the way, let's start the second sub-plot chapter already! What kind of crazy adventure will Ben, his friends, and their Medabots get into this time? Only one way to find out! Enjoy, everyone! :D**_

 _ **(Opening English Dub Theme of Medabots Plays)**_

* * *

 _ **Medabots: The New Generation**_

 _ **Episode 6: The Big Bad MecaWolf's Trap**_

* * *

 _ **~Riverview Junior High, Day Time~  
**_

It was another fine day at Ben's school. There were hardly any clouds in the sky, the birds were chirping, and everything seemed peaceful. Of course with the exception of a robattling currently going on during recess. Most of the students had gathered to watch, including Ben and Calibot as Yukari and MecaNeko were the ones battling and they appeared to had the match completely under their control, and it wasn't long until their opponent's Medabot's medal ejected from their back after one more strong swipe of the cat type's claws.

"Ah nuts!" exclaimed the male student that Yukari was battling, shocked to see his Medabot's medal eject.

"Function ceased!" shouted Mr. Referee as he waved an arm towards Yukari and MecaNeko. "And the winner is... MecaNeko!"

The crowd cheered when they heard those words, especially the boys cheered from the sidelines with signs and confetti for their favorite female Medafighter apparently. Yukari just smiled at them, currently wearing a more stylish outfit today. She wore a purple outfit with small star earrings, a gold bracelet, an indigo purse, and a white headband. Her purple locks were also in two curly ponytails.

"Yeah...! Way to go, Yukari!" exclaimed Ben with a smile at his friend and her Medabot. "You too, MecaNeko!"

"That makes it their fourth win in a row this week." stated Calibot, amazed. "They're really something."

"WE LOVE YOU, MISS YUKARI!" shouted Yukari's fanboys, which she and MecaNeko responded by waving back to them, making them all swoon, while Ben sweatdropped, but smiled.

"Oh yeah... They're really something all right. Especially Yukari." he said, while Calibot laughed childishly at how the other boys were acting.

However, among the crowd of cheering boys, one wasn't making so much noise as the others, but instead chuckled and grew a small grin before disappearing into the horde of fellow students. At the same time, Yukari and MecaNeko, after taking in all the cheers of victory, walked up to Ben and Calibot, catching their attentions.

"So, Benjiro... Did you enjoy the robattle?" Yukari smiled and MecaNeko meowed the same question at Calibot in a friendly manner.

"I enjoyed it pretty well actually." Ben replied with a smile. "You really are the best girl Medafighter in the school, Yukari."

"You as well in terms of female Medabots, MecaNeko." Calibot stated before closing his eyes happily. "You two are really good."

MecaNeko also closed her eyes happily and meowed in delight at Calibot's compliment, while Yukari flipped her hair and smirked. "Why thank you, boys." she said, but then she grew a more serious look. "Although, I seem to be attracting some unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention?" Ben asked when he heard, curious, along with Calibot. "What unwanted attention?"

"Well, the other day, I received a bunch of red roses in my locker." Yukari began explaining while flashing back to yesterday and today. "And this morning, I find a bunch of love letters stuffed in my desk."

"Yikes..." Ben replied when he heard all that as he crossed his arms. "Either someone is really trying to send you a message, or you're just that popular."

"Yeah, well... It's really been going on for weeks, but this is the worst I've seen so far." Yukari stated as she grew a bit more annoyed at it, along with MecaNeko, who meowed in agreement at the annoyance.

"Maybe there's a reason behind it?" Calibot thought out loud, thinking about it while scratching the side of his head.

"Perhaps... Although, I understand you and Callibot have solved some cases." said Yukari, surprising Ben and Calibot. "I need you guys to help find out who's trying to woo me over."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." replied Ben, surprising Yukari a little. "Why us? What makes you think we're capable of figuring this out?"

But just as Ben asked, Yukari suddenly leaned in close toward him, surprising him as she smiled mischievously. "Because if this gets out in the public, my reputation might be ruined." she stated as she blinked her eyes and grew a more serious expression now. "And if you don't, I can make your life a living nightmare. This...is...SERIOUS!"

"Okay...! Okay...! I'll see what I can do, okay?!" Ben replied with a nervous grin and chuckled as he stepped back from purple haired girl, while Calibot was a bit surprised by how scary Yukari was.

"Wow..." he said as he looked towards MecaNeko. "And here I thought Megumi was the only scary one."

In response, MecaNeko just shrugged with her eyes closed, but then, a tall figure came walking up to everyone, eyeing them seriously and had a feminine voice that sounded like nails to a chalkboard. "Hey! What are you kids still doing out here?! Recess is over!" she yelled in anger, making every student look her way and were shocked to see it was none other than the principal, wearing a dark red pantsuit with black flats and her dark brown hair in a tight bun, and she had her Medabot with her too, which appeared to be an old, red colored model CAT type everyone knows as Peppercat.

"Ah...! It's Ms. Samantha!" shouted one of the male students in fright.

"The principal!" shouted another male student.

"And that's my cue to leave." said Yukari, a bit scared herself, but she did give one more glare back at Ben. "Don't forget that I want your help, Benjiro. I'll see you later."

Before Ben could reply back to her, Yukari quickly ran back into the school building with the other students, leaving Ben and Calibot, while MecaNeko quickly went back to her hiding place. However, Calibot couldn't help but wonder why everyone appeared so afraid of their principal.

"Wait... Who is she?" he asked while looking at Ben and pointed towards Ms. Samantha.

"Someone you don't want to end up having face-to-face time with! Especially in her office!" Ben exclaimed his answer before quickly running off too, leaving Calibot a bit confused, but before the young boy could get far, he was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders by none other than the principal, causing him to gasp in fright when he turned his head back towards her.

"Well look at what we have here..." she said with an angry tick mark above her head. "Benjiro, this has got to be the second time this month I found you being late for class. You want me to give you detention again?!"

"N-N-No!" Ben quickly responded with a scared expression. "I was just on my way back to class! I swear!"

"It's true... He really was, miss." Calibot chimed in, making Ms. Samantha turn her head down at the one of a kind bot, seeing a look of guilt on his face. "It's my fault really. I had to ask him what makes facing you so scary."

Just as Calibot said that, Ben was shocked, while Ms. Samantha's angry tick mark appeared to had grown as fire started burning in her eyes and she growled angrily back towards the young boy, scaring him even more. "BENJIRO!" she shouted, making Ben scream so loud for the whole schoolyard to hear, but unfortunately no one was around.

* * *

Some time after having to face with the principal, after school, everyone was seen leaving outside, except for Ben. Back inside, he got after school detention with a few others and was seen sulking at his desk, which Calibot could see through a window in his hiding spot in the bushes. The one of a kind bot couldn't help but feel that this was kind of his fault. If he hadn't say anything, his Medafighter probably wouldn't be miserable right now.

"Poor Ben..." he said with a bit of a sad face. "I feel kinda bad for getting him into detention."

On top of the nearby tree, MecaNeko was seen sitting and leaning on a branch, watching curiously through the window at Ben's misery, finding it a little funny. Then she looked around and watched the other students leave, hoping to spot Yukari, but as she was doing that, not too far behind her, a red dot was seen moving around along the ground.

It wasn't long until the cat bot took notice of it and couldn't help but meow curiously as she leaped off the branch and trailed it, trying to catch it like a cat would whenever they see a red dot. As she continued to do so, her cat-like instincts had taken over and she couldn't stop, unaware that she was being led away from Calibot, who just now noticed she was gone when he looked up. "Hmm...? MecaNeko...? Where did you go?" he asked as he looked around and only saw the students leaving, no sign of the cat bot anywhere. "Huh... That's odd. Wonder where she went."

Where MecaNeko did went was all the way to the back of the school, still following the red dot, but just as she was about to try and get it again, it disappeared, leaving her confused. She meowed as she looked around and noticed where she was, noticing she was alone, but as she was about to scamper back to the way she came, suddenly, a net fell on top of her with weights on the sides to hold her down. In response, she meowed loudly from the surprise, but then she hissed in anger as she tried to break free, but her claws appeared useless compared to the net's material.

Finding it impossible to cut free, she meowed loudly again, trying to call for help, but no one could hear her, except for a small figure the size of a bot that jumped down from a nearby tree behind her. It laughed, sounding male and like a canine, making MecaNeko gasp when she heard it, turning her head enough to see a pair of piercing yellow visor-like eyes gaze down at her, then grabbed her net and started dragging her off. The cat type tried to meowing loudly to get attention, but still no one could hear her from where she was as the mysterious bot continued to laugh and taken her against her will.

* * *

Meanwhile, after about an hour of after school detention, Ben and the others with him were finally able to leave. They were seen running out of the school, while he himself walked out with his bag over his shoulder and looked slightly exhausted, which was weird because he hardly did anything that past hour.

"Jeez... Detention's as boring as ever. I'm glad it's over with." he said, then started mumbling angrily about how Calibot got him in trouble with Ms. Samantha. "Stupid Calibot... Getting me in trouble with the principal... Asking why she's so scary... He doesn't know squat about how scary she can be."

"What was that, Benjiro?!" shouted the familiar voice of Ms. Samantha, appearing behind Ben with Peppercat beside her and growled menacingly, scaring the young boy as he quickly turned around to face her.

"N-Nothing...! Nothing at all...!" he exclaimed with a scared expression. "Certainly nothing about you, Ms. Samantha! I swear!"

For a moment, Ms. Samantha just looked at Ben with fury in her eyes, making him nervous and frightened about what she'll do next, but then she smiled and pat him on his arm, surprising him. "It's okay." she said before retracting her arm and placed her hands on her hips. "You just remind me of Ikki when he was younger. Back then, he used to get into detention all the time. Sometimes he even got me in trouble from time to time."

"Oh...? H-He did?" Ben asked, still surprised a little by the principal's sudden change in mood.

"That's right." Ms. Samantha nodded in reply with her eyes closed. "In fact, I remember one time with Coach Mountain when..."

"Benjiro!" shouted none other than Yukari, stopping Ms. Samantha from telling her story as she, Peppercat, and Ben looked in confusion to see the purple haired girl running up to them, but mainly Ben, panting and with a worried expression. "Benjiro, this is terrible! I need your help!"

But before Ben could say something back to her, Yukari quickly looked at her school principal and bowed in respect. "I'm sorry, Ms. Samantha, but I need Ben's help with something urgently." she stated respectfully as Ms. Samantha crossed her arms.

"Very well." she said. "He was done with detention anyway. Go ahead, Miss Sendo."

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Ben asked, making Yukari look back at him. "Did something happen?"

"Yes something happened." Yukari replied as she took a step closer toward the young boy. "MecaNeko's missing!"

"What?!" Ben gasped in shock, and even Ms. Samantha and Peppercat were a bit surprised to hear such a thing, but then Calibot was seen running up towards them as well.

"Ben!" he shouted as he got his Medafighter's attention before stopping once he was near him.

"Calibot, what happened?" asked Ben. "Wasn't MecaNeko with you earlier?"

"Yes, she was, but for some reason, she just disappeared!" the one of a kind bot stated, shocking Ben and Yukari. "I looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere."

"She has to be somewhere!" exclaimed Yukari worryingly. "She couldn't have gone far. We have to find her!"

"Okay, let's all just calm down and think for a moment!" Ben exclaimed in response, trying to think what could've possibly happen to MecaNeko to cause her disappearance, but as he did, out of nowhere, a paper airplane was launched over the school fence and landed near Yukari's feet, surprising her and the others.

"What's this?" she asked as he picked it up, examined it for a moment, then opened it up to see that something was written inside. "It's a message."

"Let me see." said Ben as Yukari handed it to him and he read it out loud. "My sweet Yukari... I have your precious MecaNeko. If you want her back, meet me in the nearby suburban alley. There's something we must discuss."

Upon hearing that, Calibot was expecting a little more, but apparently there was nothing left for Ben to read. "Is that it?" he asked as Ben looked at the rest of paper closely, but found there really was nothing else.

"Pretty much." he said. "There doesn't appear to be anything else after that."

"Well then, I guess I have no choice..." Yukari sighed, figuring that doing what that note said to be her only option to find MecaNeko as she suddenly grabbed Ben's hand, surprising him as she smirked, a plan forming in her mind. "Well...? It would be improper for a lady to walk down an alley without male accompaniment. Who knows what creep could be lurking about. Don't you agree?"

"Well... Y-Yeah." Ben replied, slightly blushing. "But does that male have to be me though?"

"You are the only one present, Ben." Calibot stated, making Ben turn his eyes toward him.

"Hey you're a male too, you know?" he stated, slightly annoyed as Calibot closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"True, but technically, I'm a Medabot, and I'm assuming Yukari is looking for a human male in this case." he stated back before opening his eyes back at Yukari. "Is that right?"

"That's right, Calibot. However..." she replied before grabbing Calibot's hand too and dragged him and Ben with her out of the school grounds. "You're both coming. We have a cat to save."

"H-Hey...!" Ben said in surprise as he was dragged.

"But why me too?!" asked Calibot, surprised that he was being dragged also.

"Because this requires both a human male and Medabot accompaniment. Now stop whining." Yukari answered, which made Calibot sigh in annoyance, while Ben grinned and chuckled that he wasn't the only one now, figuring this was a good way of punishing Calibot for giving him detention earlier.

As the three then left the school grounds, Ms. Samantha couldn't help but smile and cross her arms. "You know, watching them kinda takes me back to the old days. Don't you think agree, Peppercat?" she asked as her Medabot nodded in reply.

"It kinda does, Samantha." she replied before looking up at her Medafighter. "Though, we do always have to be so hard on them at times?"

"What can I say...?" Ms. Samantha said as she closed her eyes and smirk. "Sometimes it's necessary."

"Or maybe you just like it." Peppercat stated with a look of disbelief, while her Medafighter just chuckled, not exactly disagreeing with her Medabot about that.

* * *

 _ **~Riverview Suburban Alleyway, Day Time~**_

Not long after they received the note from MecaNeko's kidnapper, Ben, Yukari, and Calibot are seen walking in a suburban alleyway not too far from their school's location. Though despite not looking as bad as the alleyways of the city, Yukari, being the clean rich girl that she was, couldn't help but shudder in disgust at some of the nasty things around, like trash, small puddles, and flies.

"Ugh... The worst place to be right now." she stated as she fixed up her dress a bit, not too happy right now. "Of all the places to meet someone."

"Oh it's not that bad, Yukari." said Ben as he crossed his arms. "I walked through here a bunch of times and you don't see me complaining about it."

"That's probably because you're more used to it compared to someone like Yukari." Calibot stated before looking at Yukari. "No offense."

"None taken." she replied as she looked around, noticing there were plenty of places to hide in the alley. "Now I'm certain whoever brought is here is hiding around somewhere nearby. That's what I would do."

"But who would in their bright mind would even go through all this trouble just to get you out here?" asked Ben, trying to comprehend what this was really all about, but at the same time, Calibot crossed his arms and took a moment to think about on what Yukari told them earlier today.

"Well... Remember what Yukari said earlier? About flowers being stuffed in her locker and all those love notes at her desk?" Calibot pointed out, catching Ben's attention. "Maybe all of that has something to do with this?"

"Could be." Ben replied, but then he and Calibot stepped back when Yukari took a step forward and stared down the alley for a moment before letting out a loud yell.

"HEY! I CAME LIKE YOU WANTED! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled for the whole neighborhood to hear, while Ben and Calibot covered their ears, or in Calibot's case, if he had ears.

Then, not a moment after Yukari let out her loud voice, a figure about their height slowly came out in front of them from behind a house back corner. The figure appeared to be a young boy around the same age as Yukari and Ben with spiky dark grey hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a back shirt with white lines on the sides with a short sleeved unzipped grey hoodie with white inside, long dark blue jeans, and black and white sneakers over white socks. Around his left wrist was a dark grey Medawatch.

"Relax, my sweet Yukari... I'm out." he smirked with his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I was planning on coming out anyway.

However, when the mysterious boy came out, Ben instantly realized who he was. "Wait a minute... Kiba?!" he asked, recognizing him from school, and just when he asked, the boy named Kiba turned his attention towards Ben and was slightly angered.

"Oh great... You went and brought Kashima with you?" he asked, but then he closed his eyes as his smirk returned. "Meh... Doesn't matter now."

"Okay, Kiba... What did you with MecaNeko?" Yukari asked in a bit of annoyance. "Why did you even take her?"

"Oh come on... Ain't it obvious?" Kiba asked back with a grin. "You should know what this is all about."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Ben as he and Calibot turned their heads toward Yukari.

"I take it you two have some kind of history or something?" asked Calibot as Yukari closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Something like that." she stated before reopening her eyes at Kiba. "Look, for the last time, Kiba, and every time afterwards, my answer is still no."

"Oh but not for long." replied Kiba before he let out a whistle, and when he did, the same Medabot from before came out into the open dragging MecaNeko, still trapped within the net.

The Medabot appeared to be a new model a dog type with yellow visor-like eyes, a dark grey frame with dark green armor, and its arms appeared to be suited for shooting with silver colored scopes and red lenses on them.

The dog type bot just stood there after bringing MecaNeko, who took notice of Yukari and meowed happily, but also meowed in plea of help, making Yukari's eyes widen in shock. "M-MecaNeko...!" she exclaimed, while Ben and Calibot were just as shocked to see her trapped like that.

"He has her in a net!" exclaimed Calibot as Kiba chuckled in response.

"That's right... I got your precious kitty bot with me, and if you want her back, you know what I want." he grinned, feeling victorious right now, but Yukari crossed her arms and gave him that annoyed but angry expression like a second ago.

"Forget it." she replied, but Kiba just closed his eyes and smirked again.

"Okay then. No kitty bot for you." he stated, but at that moment, Ben got in between him and Yukari.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Time out for a second!" he exclaimed before turning his head towards Kiba. "You mean to tell me you did all of this just to get Yukari to say yes to you. Don't you think this is a bit...much?"

"Well she made me!" Kiba replied, a bit of anger in his voice.

"How can she do that?" asked Calibot, tilting his head in confusion, but then started thinking. "Unless..."

"It's him." she said before closing her eyes and groaned. "He was the one who sent me all those gifts to attract my attention, and have to keep rejecting him constantly. I should've put it together earlier."

"You know this wouldn't be happening right now if you just said yes before!" exclaimed Kiba, then turned and pointed toward Ben. "And by the way, why go and bring Kashima here? This has nothing to do with him."

"Hey, man... I'm only here because she dragged me." he replied with his hands up in defense.

"Same with me." said Calibot, but then he grew an unhappy face. "Although, I'm now glad she did. It's not nice to keep a cat in a net, you know?"

"Look, Benjiro is only here to keep me safe because it would be unwitting for a lady like me to go into a place like this alone." Yukari stated before narrowing her eyes at Kiba, speaking in a more icy tone now. "And let me make this very clear to you. I. Will. Never. Go. Out. With. You."

But despite her words of rejection, Kiba didn't seem all that faze as he closed his eyes and kept the smirk on his face. "Then I guess MecaNeko will just have to remain trapped until you finally say yes. I can wait." he stated before he and his dog type Medabot laughed, making MecaNeko meow sadly, which made Ben growl in anger, and Calibot more unhappy.

"You can't do that!" shouted the one of a kind bot. "Let her go!"

"Make me." Kiba replied when he opened his eyes.

"We will!" shouted Ben, surprising Kiba as Ben showed off his Medawatch to him. "Let's robattle, Kiba! If I win, you let MecaNeko go, but if you win... Yukari will go out on ONE date with you. Just one, got it?"

"That sounds acceptable. I agree with the terms." Yukari nodded in agreement with the wager before placing her hands on her hips. "Also if Benjiro wins, you are to never approach me again, got it?!"

"Fine by me. I can work with those terms." Kiba smirked before showing his own Medawatch back at Ben. "In fact, this works out perfectly. Since you beat Kaz, Benjiro, that makes you the best boy Medafighter in the school. If I beat you, then I'll be taking that title."

"In your dreams, Kiba!" replied Ben as he readied his Medawatch. "Let's go, Calibot!"

"Right!" the one of a kind bot replied as he stepped forward and took a ready stance.

"MecaWolf, it's show time!" exclaimed Kiba with a grin as his Medabot called MecaWolf stepped forward too and growled at his opponent.

 **Information: MecaWolf. A new gen DOG type. Medafighter: Kiba. Specialty: Sharp Shooting.  
**

Taking a good look at MecaWolf, Yukari realized what kind of Medabot he was, which made her feel a little uneasy. "A sharpshooter..." she mumbled to herself before turning her head towards Ben. "Be careful, Benjiro. Sharpshooters can be difficult for a close range fighter like Calibot."

"Don't worry, Yukari..." said Ben as he and Calibot were more than ready to face the difficult challenge.

"Just leave it to us." said Calibot, feeling more worried to help MecaNeko than some sharpshooter bot.

"Then it's agreed!" shouted a familiar voice, making everyone turn their heads toward a nearby fence to see none other than Mr. Referee standing on top of it. "As an official referee, I, Mr. Referee, declare this to be a submission battle! You know the rules! The first Medabot to cease function loses! The winner may then take one Medapart from the defeated opponent's Medabot for keeps!"

"Again!" exclaimed Calibot in shock as he pointed at Mr. Referee. "He does it again!"

"Focus, Calibot!" shouted Ben, concentrating more on the robattle to come. "Don't forget why we're doing this!"

"Right! Sorry." Calibot apologized as he set his sights and focus back on MecaWolf, who growled and readied his blasters, while Yukari watched from a distance intensely at what's to come, and Kiba slowly grinned.

"...Dead meat." he said, feeling mighty confident.

"Medabots, ready...?!" asked Mr. Referee before he waved his arm down dramatically. "ROBATTLE!"

"Attack mode, Calibot!" Ben shouted into his Medawatch. "Give him a taste of your bazooka!"

"Got it!" Calibot replied as he quickly fired his mini bazooka on his left arm at MecaWolf.

"MecaWolf, jump back and open fire!" Kiba commanded, and doing as instructed, MecaWolf jumped back and avoid Calibot's shots, then he took aim and a few shots of his own at the one of a kind bot, managing to his left arm.

"AGH!" shouted Calibot in pain, shocking Ben.

"Calibot!" he yelled worryingly as the bars on his Medawatch started to decrease.

"Left arm 40% damage." his Medawatch stated, making Ben grit his teeth in frustration, while took notice of something about MecaWolf's movements that she had to tell Ben about.

"Ben, he moves almost like MecaNeko does! Use that to your advantage!" she suggested, while Calibot was trying to avoid being hit again by MecaWolf's shots, making Ben growl in frustration now.

 _How am I suppose to do that while Calibot's being blasted? What do I...?_ he thought, but then noticed some of the nearby fences had backyards on the other side, which gave Ben an idea. "Yeah...! Calibot, take cover behind the fences!"

"I hear you, Ben!" he replied as he did what Ben said and jumped over a nearby fence and landed in someone's backyard, using it as a shield from MecaWolf's shots, but Kiba just chuckled at his opponent's plan.

"Heheh... We got him on the run, MecaWolf! Close in!" he ordered as MecaWolf did what he was told and slowly neared the fence Calibot hid behind, unaware, along with Kiba, that Ben was whispering something into his Medawatch.

"Calibot... Now..." he mumbled just as he notice MecaWolf jumped on top of a garbage can to get a better view and opened fired at where he thought Calibot was, but stopped when he saw that he wasn't there at all, which confused him and his Medafighter. "Wha...? Where did he go?"

"Now!" Ben shouted with a smirk as Calibot came up from out of nowhere from around the corner of MecaWolf's side of the fence.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, surprising MecaWolf, but even more so when he kicked him in the face and sent him flying int a pile of trash bags, surprising Kiba too as he gasped from the shock.

At first, Yukari was surprised by this, but then she realized what Ben did and smiled. "Nice going, Ben!" she exclaimed. "Using height and cover to your advantage is perfect against an opponent like this."

"Heh... Not to mention constant moving while in cover is the perfect way to fool a sharpshooter." he stated before shouting back into his Medawatch. "Now go get him, Calibot, before he gets up!"

"Right!" replied Calibot as he landed back on the ground and made a dash towards MecaWolf, drawing and readying his sword. "Here I come!"

"MecaWolf, hurry...!" shouted Kiba in a panic. "Get up and blast him!"

Luckily for Kiba, his Medabot got up in time and opened fired at the incoming Calibot, and though he tried his best to avoid the shots, a couple of them managed to hit him on his legs and body. "Legs 30% damage. Left arm 60% damage. Left arm function ceased." said Ben's Medawatch, which Yukari couldn't help but overhear.

"Stop rushing in!" she shouted. "That just makes you a perfect target!"

"Calibot, quick...! Run in a zig-zag!" shouted Ben, and doing as his Medafighter commanded, Calibot started running in a more zig-zag fashion.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ben!" he exclaimed, but was glad to know that his Medafighter did knew what he was doing as he closing in on MecaWolf without being hit, which angered, worried, and frustrated Kiba.

"Come on, MecaWolf...! Hit him!" he shouted into his Medawatch in a panic, but as MecaWolf kept trying to hit his opponent, Calibot was able to get in close enough to take a big slash at MecaWolf's right arm, making him shout in pain and surprising his Medafighter. "MecaWolf, no!"

"Critical hit. Right arm 100% damage. Right arm function ceased." said Kiba's Medawatch, making Kiba grit his teeth in anger.

"Okay, Calibot... Go for the other one next!" shouted Ben as Calibot quickly turned around and ran back towards MecaWolf.

"I'm on it!" he said as he took another slash at MecaWolf, hitting his left arm and making him shout in pain again.

"Left arm 50% damage." said Kiba's Medawatch.

"MecaWolf, get some distance and open fire!" he ordered, and doing as his Medafighter said, MecaWolf quickly jumped back to get some distance and fired away with his remaining working blaster at Calibot, making him run to avoid being hit.

"Calibot, get some cover like before!" Ben shouted into his Medawatch, and just like before, Calibot quickly jumped over another fence and used it for cover, however, Kiba noticed that the fence he's hiding behind wasn't as strong as the others as some of its sections came down after a certain amount of shots.

"You can't hide this time!" he shouted with a smirk. "MecaWolf, fire away!"

Without thinking, MecaWolf fired away at Calibot's cover, destroying the fence and making Calibot run to avoid being hit. However, it wasn't long until his cover was completely gone and Calibot was open sight of MecaWolf. "Uh oh." he said as he noticed he was cornered, which made MecaWolf laugh before pointing his left arm blaster at the one of a kind bot.

"We got him now..." said Kiba before he shouted one more time into his Medawatch. "FIRE!"

But just when MecaWolf fired, what came to his, and Kiba's, surprise was that he had ran out of ammo. "Oh no!" shouted Kiba in shock, while Ben and Yukari smirked at this.

"Heh... That's what you get for wasting your ammo like that." said Ben, making Kiba's eyes widen in panic.

"Really, Kiba... You shouldn't just fire recklessly like that." stated Yukari as she crossed her arms. "Not exactly smart for a sharpshooter, you know?"

"Now finish him off, Calibot!" Ben shouted, and doing as told, Calibot came at MecaWolf one more time with his sword out.

"I gotcha now! HA!" he shouted with all his might as he took a big slash at the dog type, making him scream in pain before falling on his front with his medal ejecting from his back compartment and landing on the ground, which came to a big surprise to Kiba.

"M-MecaWolf!" he shouted as Mr. Referee waved an arm towards Ben.

"Function ceased!" he declared. "And the winner is... Calibot!"

"Yeah!" shouted Ben in joy with a big grin on his face. "Way to go, Calibot!"

"Heheheh..." Calibot chuckled and gave a peace sign back at his Medafighter with his eyes closed happily.

But at that moment, Yukari suddenly broke out of her usual nature and squealed loudly. "Yes! I'm free! I'm finally free!" she shouted, happy to know that she'll no longer have to suffer from Kiba's obsessive wooing and ran up to give Ben a hug and a kiss on the cheek, surprising him greatly as he blushed hard. "Arigato, Ben!"

"Uh... Y-You're...w-welcome?" he replied, in shock about the sudden kiss to his cheek, while Calibot couldn't help but laugh childishly at his Medafighter.

At the same time, Kiba dropped his head in defeat when he took a good look at his defeated Medabot. "I can't believe this... My MecaWolf...lost?" he asked, finding it hard to believe that his bot lost, but then he lifted his head back up when he noticed Yukari took a couple steps toward him.

"Okay, Kiba... Time to hold up your end of the bargain." she said with a serious expression. "Release MecaNeko. Now!"

"Okay..." Kiba replied as he dropped his head again in defeat.

Then, honoring the terms of their agreement, Kiba went over and released MecaNeko from her net prison, but just as he did, the cat type immediately ran to her Medafighter with a loud meow and the two hugged one another. "MecaNeko...!" exclaimed Yukari happily as she closed her eyes. "Thank goodness..."

"Aw... Isn't that nice." said Calibot, smiling, if he had a mouth, at this touching scene, while Ben just chuckled happily for them

"Yeah... Nice for you." said Kiba as he dropped to his knees when he went back to his defeated Medabot, just in time for Yukari to reopen her eyes and turn her head back towards him.

"You got what you deserve." she glared, along with MecaNeko. "Kidnapping is no way to a girl's heart, and since Benjiro won, you have to stay away from me at all times! No more love letters, no more roses, and no more pictures! Got it?!"

"Got it..." Kiba replied as he dropped his head yet again. "I promise."

"Oh and, one more thing, Kiba..." Ben pointed towards MecaNeko with Calibot, smirking.

"You may want to start running." stated Calibot, making Kiba lift his head back up, confused, but when he turned it around, his eyes widen in fright when he saw MecaNeko, after letting go of her Medafighter, hiss angrily towards him and readied her claws.

"Heheheh..." Yukari chuckled with a grin. "Sic him, MecaNeko."

And doing as her Medafighter commanded, even if she didn't, MecaNeko immediately charged towards Kiba with her claws ready to swipe, terrifying him as he quickly picked up MecaWolf's medal and body before running away, screaming. At the same time, Ben and Calibot couldn't help but laugh hysterically as Kiba literally ran through one alleyway to the next while being chased by MecaNeko, kinda like something you see in an old cartoon.

"This is hilarious!" exclaimed Ben through his laughter.

"He did kinda had it coming." Calibot stated before he continued his childish laughter.

"He got what he deserved." stated Yukari before she gave a smile towards Ben and Calibot. "Still, I should thank you two. If it weren't for you two, MecaNeko would still be in his trap. So... Thanks."

"Heheh... Hey... It was no problem." Ben replied with a big grin and gave Yukari a thumbs up. "Everyone needs help every once in awhile. It's kinda the same with robattling. A Medabot needs help from their Medafighters."

"And a Medafighter needs help from us Medabots, right?" asked Calibot as he looked up at Ben.

"You said it, pal!" Ben exclaimed as he pat Calibot on the back with his eyes closed, making the one of a kind bot do the same and laughed like a happy child.

Seeing this, Yukari wanted to burst their bubble about she had to literally drag them here for their help, but seeing how happy they were, she decided to just smile and roll her eyes. In her mind, she was just glad MecaNeko was saved, and it was thanks to them. She then looked back and laughed at the continuing sight of her Medabot still giving chase to Kiba in the background, and then Ben and Calibot joined in the laughter too, though inside, they did feel kinda bad for the guy. Well, not Yukari though. She still thought he got what he deserved, and maybe he did.

 **"Will Kiba keep his promise and leave Yukari alone? Will he find a new crush? And will Ben be able to avoid getting detention from the principal again?"  
**

 **"Find out next time on Medabots!"**

 **-In today's robattle, Benjiro and Calibot defeat Kiba and MecaWolf and claimed MecaWolf's right shooter arm-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **And so ends the second sub-plot chapter. I do feel kinda bad about Kiba, but then again, he did kinda deserved that, so the feeling doesn't faze me that much. Still, I say Ben and Calibot did pretty well in their first time against a long distance shooting opponent, don't you all agree? I mean, using the terrain and fences for cover is kinda what I would do actually, so I just used a page from my own strategy book here. Neat, huh? ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, I'd like to apologize for how it took for me to get this chapter up. Sorry it took so long, but a lot stuff was happening to me the past month and, to be honest, making this chapter slipped my mind for awhile. Again, sorry, but like I said before I never know when I'll be working on and posting the next chapter, but I do like to thank you guys for being so patient with me. As a way of apologizing, may I suggest taking a look at my Dragon Ball XenoVerse story? If any of you are interested in that series, and if you know the game, I think you might like it. I worked on it before I ever started working on this story, so don't be surprised if there are some mistakes here and there compared to the Medabots story. X)**_

 _ **That aside, thanks again for sticking around even while I was gone for awhile. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I won't be making any promises. Kinda like how Ms. Samantha won't be when it comes to giving Ben detention. Which reminds me... What did you think of her entrance to the story? Bet none of you expected her to be the new principal. Although, if she's working at the school, that can only mean Spike and Sloan aren't far from her. ...The Screws have taken over the school! Fortunately they're adults now, so they've matured, or at least I think they did. XD**_

 _ **"A special thanks to my friend cecebeec for helping me plan out the making of this chapter, and another thanks to pokemonking0924 for giving me the base idea for this chapter. Also a special thanks to all of you for being so patient with me making this chapter. You guys are awesome!"**_


End file.
